


No Blood Needed

by luckylyanna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Antisemitism, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Choking, Classroom Sex, Codependency, Controlling Valentine Morgenstern, Cunnilingus, Discusion of Converion Therapy, Discussion of Male Pregnancy, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Relationship, Forced Starvation, Hidden Relationship, Homophobia, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Murder, Murder Family, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Polyamory, Psychological Torture, Religion bashing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - F/M/M, True Love, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, female top, forced sex change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckylyanna/pseuds/luckylyanna
Summary: Mundane AU in which Jace is raised by the murderous Morgenstern family





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!  
> Okay, I just want to make a few things clear before you proceed.
> 
> 1\. This is probably the most fucked up thing I've written, so make sure to read the tags and don't come to me screaming how problematic it is and that you were triggered. It is problematic,that's the whole point.
> 
> 2\. Simon has a vagina in this fic, but he's not transgender, nor is he an omega or anything like that. He's (unfortunately) a victim of insane experiments done to him by Valentine. Simon is treated horribly, more like an object than like a person, so he's essentially a sex slave. 
> 
> 3\. All the kids are victims of Val's abuse and even though that doesn't excuse their actions, it does explain them. They're just trying to survive. 
> 
> 4\. There's murder in this story and possibly torture too, so beware of that too. 
> 
> 5\. There are multiple pairings happening romantically and sexually, but Jalec is the main one. Shocking, I know. 
> 
> I will be updating the tags as new stuff happens, so don't worry.
> 
> If you made it to here and you're still not gone than, congrats, you're just as sane as I am 
> 
> ALSO there will be more chapters to this, but AO3 won't let me add that, just in case anyone is confused, this isn't a one-shot
> 
> HAPPY READING!!!

Simon’s moans quickly turned into sobs as Jace’s pace increased, driving them both to near madness. Jace, though always the skilled lover, had no regard for the femboy’s pleasure and instead chased his own orgasm relentlessly. The noises they made individually and together echoed through the cold walls of the dark basement, giving everyone upstairs a pretty good idea of what was happening. 

 

“Look at me!” Jace whispered when he felt he was close. As soon as the words left his mouth, two beautiful doe-like eyes, full of trust and adoration. There was still so much love in these eyes, so much hope, despite everything that had happened. Valentine had broken Simon’s spirit ages ago, long before he’d even touched him with his scalpel, but the femboy’s heart remained untouched by all the cruelty he’d been subjected to. The realization made Jace’s heart tingle, because he knew he’d never be able to get this innocence back. Unlike Simon, Jace had become a product of this world Valentine had forced them all into and there was no turning back. Not for him at least. 

 

Despite this, Jace smiled down at Simon, which made the femboy smile in return. Jace knew Simon well enough to know exactly what was going through his mind right at this moment. Simon’s pretty head was still filled with childish dreams of true love and unicorns and happy endings. He was still waiting for the day the two of them would leave this place and be together, just the two of them, even though Jace did everything he could to show him that this day would never come. 

 

In order to bring Simon back to reality, Jace slapped his ass, which made the femboy moan, arching his back beautifully. If he wasn’t tied up he would have probably attempted to pull Jace in for a kiss, but thankfully the metal chains around his wrists stopped him from doing so. The slap did not do what it was intended to as Simon took it as a playful gesture instead of a warning and Jace wanted to slap himself. He’d done it again. He’d shown way too much kindness and now Simon would think he was off the hook. He wasn’t, of course, he wasn’t. He’d had to stay in this dirty, cold basement for another week, at least, but the mere fact that he took this more as regular sex than a punishment wasalarming. Simon needed to learn that his actions had consequences. That little stunt he’d pulled last week with that thug from Harlem had endangered all of them, and they couldn’t have that. Not when they’d finally found peace here.

Jace knew he ought to at least break a finger or take Simon’s lunch so he’d starve until tomorrow or whenever it was that Valentine decided he deserved to eat again, but he couldn’t. The thought of making Simon suffer more than he already did, made Jace sick. Valentine was right, he was weak. Even after almost twenty years in Valentine’s training, Jace had never managed to become the ruthless monster his Father had always wanted him to be. He was good at killing and fucking, yes, but those activities had never been in his blood the way they were in Valentine’s. 

 

The thought of Valentine being right about him made Jace’s blood boil, and just to prove him wrong, Jace wrapped his left hand around Simon’s delicate throat and squeezed as he

continued to pound the femboy with abandon. Simon’s face was quickly turning red as his brain got less and less oxygen, but he refused to even attempt to get away. Instead, he spread his legs in order to allow Jace to take his pleasure as easily as he could. Jace felt the initial rush of dominating someone, followed immediately by the gut-wrenching feeling of guilt when he realized he might kill Simon if he didn’t stop soon. Soon enough Jace came with grunt, letting go of Simon’s throat in the process as a final act of mercy. Simon gladly took everything Jace gave him, moaning as Jace spent himself inside of him. The inside of Simon’s body was so hot and welcoming, that Jace found himself in to rush to leave, even though he knew he had to. Simon’s cunt, thought man-made was not different than a woman’s, pink and wet and tight. Jace’s tongue ached to clean up the mess he’d made, but he knew he’d be going way too far. 

As they lay there their bodies pressed on the cold wooden floor, Jace couldn’t help but feel his stone cold mask cracking. His jeans were at his ankles as he stayed buried balls-deep in the femboy, who seemed all too content with their current position. To a random observer it might have even seemed like an embrace between two lovers, but it wasn’t. It couldn’t be. Not if they wanted to stay alive. Jace’s act of kindness could cost them both their heads. If any of them forgot their roles in this household, there was no telling what would happen. The last time Valentine had flown into a rage, he’d kicked Clary in the stomach until his daughter had started  screaming in pain and coughing blood at the same time. All because she had worn a skirt he’d deemed too short. On top of that he’d forbidden Jace and Jon from helping her afterward, because in his words, she hadn’t deserved it. Jace couldn’t risk to have another incident like that one happen, so they all had to be good for Daddy. 

 

Simon whined as Jace swiftly left his body, but didn’t even think about protesting. He knew better than to beg Jace to release him from those chains that were undoubtedly causing him an insane amount of pain. Simon’s panties remained at his ankles as Jace didn’t want to risk showing any more kindness by pulling them up for him. Jace refused to even hand Simon a wet wipe to clean himself with. The femboy looked like a proper wreck with bruises and cuts all over his face and body from the beating Valentine had given him three days ago. Simon was still in the clothes he’d been dragged here in, a short, high waisted skirt and a white crop top that were obviously high quality. Jace had never seen these clothes before, so he could only assume they were a gift from that Eddie guy. Now the gifts were dirty and torn to pieces.

“Here,” Jace said as he handed Simon a glass of water as well as a bunch of pills. According to Jon, Simon needed to take all of these seven pills so that his body could adapt to his new sex. Valentine would have happily stopped Simon from taking the pills of this didn’t endanger his experiment. For Valentine Simon was no more than a plaything, just like his own children were only pawns in his hands to control and use however he liked. 

“Thank you, Master,” Simon whispered as Jace handed him the glass of water as well as the pills. The femboy’s hand was shaking as he took the glass and brought it to his lips to help him swallow the medications easier. By the noises Simon made it would seem he had a hard time with it, no doubt thanks to the choking he’d endured earlier. 

Jace looked away, not wanting to witness Simon struggling further, because he knew he’d cave and forget all the promises he’d made to himself. He left the basement without another word, without even spearing Simon a last glance. 

Once upstairs, the first view that greeted Jace was that of Clary’s pink polka dot panties peeking from under her skirt as she kneeled on all fours, cleaning some blood off the floor. 

“Done?” Valentine inquired as soon as he saw his adoptive son emerge from the basement. 

“Yup,” Jace confirmed before joining her Father and brother at the dining table. “You?” he asked as Jon went to pur him some wine.

“Yes,” Valentine confirmed with a nod and his signature smirk on his face. “Another threat has been avoided.”

Jace accepted the glass of wine from Jon with a nod and a wink that made it clear he appreciated the scrubs his brother was wearing. “Who was that anyway?” 

“The previous owner’s sister,” Valentine replied as he watched Clary clean the floor, enjoying every minute of it. “She had some...questions about her brother’s recent passing and we answered all of them...One by one.”

Jace didn’t need to hear anything else. His only regret was not being here to witness Valentine doing what he did best. Jace had no interest in learning how exactly the woman had died, but he was sure Valentine had loved every minute of it. 

Jon laughed, but Jace knew deep down he was uncomfortable and even even feeling guilty. As a future doctor he was supposed to keep life safe and harm it, much less enjoy doing so. But this was their life. Being a part of the Morgenstern family meant you put your conscience to sleep and say goodbye to any sentiments and morals you might have, and if Jon hadn’t done that, it was his own fault.  

“There’s gonna be a bake sale in the neighbourhood tomorrow,” Clary informed as she continued to scrub the floor, most likely tired of the conversation being about murder. “Can we go?” 

To everyone’s surprise the question made Valentine laugh. “Oh, Clarissa,” he said fondly. “You and your sweet tooth!”

“That’s right Daddy,” Clary confirmed and by the tone of her voice, Jace could tell she was trying to be seductive. She crawled forward and then settled between her Father’s spread legs before looking up at him. “You know how I like...sweet things.” She opened her mouth and that was an invitation if Jace had ever seen one.

 

“Do I?” Valentine asked, running his thumb alongside her bottom lip before letting her have it in her mouth. “Have at it then.” he allowed and Clary wasted no time getting what she wanted. 

All thoughts of cookies and dirty floors were put aside as Clary unbuttoned her Father’s pants and proceeded to do the one thing she liked more than eating. Normally the sight of Clary giving head would excite Jace and make him want in on the fun, but not this time. His mind was elsewhere, with that hot, but innocent guy he’d met the other day at school. 

“I’m in,” Jace said all of a sudden, drawing the attention away from Clary and back to himself. “This bake sale could be a great chance for us to get to know our neighbours.”

“I thought you’d already started with that, brother,” Jon commented and his remark made Jace wonder if he had seen something he wasn’t supposed to. 

“What does that mean?” Valentine asked, frowning as his grip of Clary’s hair tightened. 

“Nothing!” Jace lied quickly while glaring at Jon. “Jon is just pissed, because little old ladies like me better than they like him.”

Jon rolled his eyes, but he looked less upset than before. “Well, either way, I won’t be able to attend,” he informed, making Clary whine. “I have a report to finish.”

“Oh, c’mon, Jon!” Jace exclaimed. “Let loose at least for once! Get out there! Don’t isolate yourself at home with your books!”

“Your brother is right, Jonathan,” Valentine declared. “This event is very important to your sister and all of us have to be there with her as a family.As a matter of fact, Clarissa, I think you should take part in this bake sale,”  the Morgenstern patriarch announced all of a sudden. 

As soon as she heard that, Clary abandoned the blowjob she’d so meticulously been giving and beamed with excitement. 

“Really?” She gasped in shock. “Can I really do that, Daddy?!”

“Of course,” Valentine confirmed with a smile. “You can do anything you want, sweetheart!” 

Clary stood up and wrapped her arms around Valentine, pulling him into loving embrace. “Thank you, Daddy, thank you!” she squealed, and her excitement made both Jace and Jon smile. 

Jon had no choice but to agree to come to the bake sale, even if that meant he’d stay up all night to finish his report. 

 

Valentine kissed Clary’s hand after she made herself comfortable on his lap, showing no modesty as she all but rode his knee. “You’re welcome, baby.” he smiled. “I suppose we ought to start using these new appliances we bought. And I want to try the first batch of cookies!” 

“Deal!” Clary promised before kissing all over Valentine’s face. Her hand slid down his body, aiming to finish the job she’d started. “Maybe...Maybe Simon could help too?” she uttered cautiously as her movements spend up, working to get her Father off as soon as possible. 

The pleasant smile on Valentine’s face immediately disappeared and its place came his infamous frown that promised nothing but trouble. “Simon is being punished right now, baby,” the Morgenstern patriarch reminded. “He can’t be here until he’s atoned for his mistakes.”

“But Simon is already sorry for what he did, Daddy!” Clary insisted. “He apologized a hundred times and he promised to never do something like that again!” she reminded. “And besides, what if something happens to him down there? He’s cold, and hungry and all alone!” 

A silent pause followed as they looked at each other and the room filled with heavy tension. Finally, Jon spoke up. 

“With all due respect, Father, Clary is right,” He stated and right then, Jace felt like the only coward in the room. “I think we should--” 

“Nobody cares what you think, Jonathan!” Valentine snapped at last and even though he didn’t raise his voice, it was clear that he was angry. “Enough already, both of you! I’m tired of your sentiments! Have you forgotten what your Simon actually is? He was brought here for Jace’s sake, but now he’s an experiment and a plaything for all of us! You’d do well to remember that unless you want to join him.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Clary nodded, bowing her head in shame. “We’re sorry.”

Valentine left the room without another word and Jace followed suit. 

 

 

Valentine had never tried to hide the fact that Jace was his favourite child. Although they weren’t biologically related, Valentine had always had a soft spot for Jace, from the moment the angel-like baby had been placed in his arms up until now when they found themselves between the sheets together for the millionth time. Valentine had never been a man ruled by sentiment, and yet not even he could deny the pounding of his heart whenever Jace was near. Valentine loved fucking all of his children, but Jace was the one who had touched his heart in a way that not even the late Jocelyn had managed to. 

“I love you,” Valentine admitted in his post-orgasmic haze, unable to stop himself from uttering the honest-to-God truth after another round of mind blowing sex.

“I love you too,” Jace breathed out and that was the truthfor him as well. As fucked up as it was, he loved the man who had taken him in and raised him as his own, despite everything Valentine had put him through. 

Since Valentine saw Jace as more of a over than a son, he felt understandable jealousy towards him and uneasiness at the idea of Jace being with anyone outside of the family.

“What did Jonathan mean downstairs?” The Morgenstern patriarch wondered once his ecstasy had passed. “When he said you were already getting to know the neighbours?”

“Ugh,” Jace rolled his eyes with annoyance. “He’s exaggerating as always.”

“Even so, I want to know!” Valentine insisted. “Tell me!” 

Jace sighed, but he knew better than to try to work his way around this. “There’s this guy in school,” he revealed at last. “Alec Lightwood, I had no idea he was our neighbour before we talked, but nothing more happened, I swear.” 

“Talked?” Knowing his son very well, Valentine was a bit shocked by the revelation. “Well, he must be pretty special if he captured your attention without even taking his clothes off.” 

“I don’t know much about him,” Jace admitted. “Just that he gay and in the closet and very innocent. So it’s...intriguing.” he confessed without adding just how intrigued he really was by Alec.  

Valentine laughed, but before he could say anything, Clary entered the master bedroom with a plate of cookies in her hands and Jon following after her. 

Neither Valentine, nor Jace could resist the temptation. The cookies were good, but not as delicious as Simon’s.  _ Oh, well _ .

“Do you two happen to know anything about Alec Lightwood?” Valentine questioned as they all ate together on the bed.

“He’s our next-door neighbour, right?” Clary asked, even though she knew the answer. “I met his sister, she’s really hot.” 

“Apparently not as hot as her brother,” Jon commented, glaring at Jace. He knew where this was headed. 

“It seems your brother has a project in mind,” Valentine informed with a devious smirk on his face. “He wants to help Alexander with his...sexual awakening.”

Clary snorted in amusement. “Good luck with that,” she said. “The guy is a religious fanatic, just like his mother, and not even your pretty eyes can make him stray from his faith.” 

“But that’s why I want to help him!” Jace stated. “I want him to know there’s nothing wrong with him if he likes guys!”

“That is very noble of you,” Jon assured. “But, Jace, Alec’s Dad is the leader of the conservative party in the town council, who also openly supports  conversion therapy, don’t you think getting involved with him is a bit risky?” 

“If that guy finds out you’re hitting on his son, he’ll have you lynched in the streets!” Clary  told Jace, looking genuinely worried for her brother. “Don’t do it, Jace!”

“Nonsense!” Valentine chimed in before Jace could reply. “What is going on with you two today?! Since when are you such cowards?!”

“I thought the sole reason we came to Idris was so no one would know who we were and what we did,” Jon stated. 

“That doesn’t mean we’ll hide whenever an injustice is happening!” Valentine said, getting out of bed. “Our family was put on this earth to fight against people like Alexander’s father, not quake in fear when they’re near!” 

“We just…” Clary tried to explain, but she was immediately cut off by her father, who wanted to hear nothing more.

“Enough, Clarissa!” Valentine interrupted without shame. “You do whatever you have in mind, son,” he advised Jace. “And if you need any help, we’re here for you.”

“Thanks,” Jace sighed, glad that at least someone was on his side, even if it was Valentine. Actually, the fact that it was Valentine of all people should have worried him, but at that moment he was too excited to think about the consequences his reckless actions would bring. 

Jace wasn't fooled, though. He knew Valentine didn’t give a fuck about Alec or his well being. All Valentine cared about was the game, the thrill of the chase. He wanted to see his beloved son turn into a shameless predator, who hunted and defiled an innocent church boy. 

Jace would be lying if he said the idea didn’t excite him as well. Thanks to his undeniable good looks Jace had never had trouble getting whoever it was he wanted into his bed. Women and men alike swooned in front of him, falling easy victims of his charms. But  _ this,  _ this was different. Seducing someone like Alec would be a challenge, an adventure even and Jace had never been one to back down from either. 

As Clary had mentioned, Alec was a pious Christian and therefore most likely very reserved and repressed. His walls would be tough to take down, but that was the sweetest part of it 

Although Jace spent the rest of the night in Valentine’s bed, his thoughts were with Alec, as they had been over the past few days. Jace couldn’t remember feeling this way about anyone else, and since he’d never been in love before, he had no idea if what he felt for Alec was obsession or genuine romantic interest. There was no doubt, however that it was weird how quickly Alec had captured his attention without even doing anything special, just by being himself. They only knew each other for a few day, after all. Jace had no idea that forces bigger than either one of them had worked to bring them together, in every lifetime, in every universe, and despite any and all obstacles in their way. What Jace felt was not random attraction, but rather a memory of a love once lived and that eagerness that kept him awake at night was simply his soul’s longing to be reunited with its other half. 

Despite getting a minimal amount of sleep during the night, Jace was up bright and early the next morning. He spent the next few hours tossing and turning in attempt to fall back asleep, but with no success, so he gave up at last and forced himself to get out of bed before he’d wasted the whole day. 

Only after fucking the delivery girl who had brought Jon’s medical books over the hood of his Ferrari did Jace decide it was time to finally wash his poor car that definitely didn’t deserve all the shit he put it through. 

“I see you’ve started early,” Valentine commented, entering the garage just as the delivery girl was about to leave. She at least had the decency to look embarrassed as she made her way out the garage, limping. 

“You could have join us too,” Jace said as he pulled his pants up smirking as his Father stood there, watching him. “But I know how an old man like you loves sleeping in.”

No other person would be able to survive taking such a jab at Valentine Morgenstern, but Jace did, and it even made Valentine laugh. “I wanted you there when I woke up,” the Morgenstern patriarch admitted, stroking Jace’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry,” Jace apologized, leaning into the touch. “I would have stayed if I’d known.” 

“I know,” Valentine assured with a smile, his tough persona meling like a candle in Jace’s presence. “You do remember the bake sale, I hope?” 

“Of course,” Jace confirmed with a nod. “I’ll be there, I just have to wash my car.” 

 

“Good, because Jon got called at the hospital, and Clary is already at the church to get ready for the sale.” Valentine informed. “And I don’t want you sneaking out of this.” 

“Ugh, alright, Dad!” Jace rolled his eyes in pretend annoyance. “Wait, does that mean we’re all alone for the rest of the day?” he smirked, stepping even closer to Valentine. 

“Unfortunately, no,” Valentine replied, shaking his head. “I have to run a few errands before I can join you at the bake sale.” 

Jace raise an eyebrow in surprise. “Something I need to know?’’ 

“I’ll tell you when it’s time,” Valentine promised.

“Well, alright,” Jace sighed. “I guess we won’t continue from where we left off last night,” he said, his voice full of regret. 

Valentine pulled Jace into a kiss, pleased with the words he’d heard.“Don’t worry,there are many more days ahead of us,” he assured. “Just think about me and the time will pass quickly.”

“I always do,” Jace shamelessly before they said their goodbyes and he went back inside. 

  
  
  


It was unclear whether it was by chance or by the devil’s scheme, but as Jace was changing out of his dirty clothes, he accidentally saw Alec emerge from the house, most likely to do some gardening. And just like that, what had been a dreadful task Jace had been putting off for days, suddenly turned into a chance for seduction. 

Instead of wearing his old hoodie and sweatpants with a ketchup stain them, Jace picked out his favorite t-neck white tee as well as a pair of denim shorts that showed off his ass oh-so-well. 

  
  


Confident in his plan, Jace strutted in the yard with a bucket of water and some soap right in front of an unsuspecting Alec. Only a white picket fence separated their two houses, leaving not much room for secrets between the neighbours. That was something that usually bothered Jace, but today it would prove useful. 

“Hey, neighbour!” he greeted, grabbing the green hose he’d brought from the back yard. Jace had deliberately parked the car in the driveway, knowing it was an easy excuse to talk to Alec while they were both doing chores.

“Hey!” Alec nodded, sparing Jace only a single glance before returning  to his work. He was wearing a straw hat that would have made anyone else looking ridiculous, but it suited him.  _ Damn it, it suited him.  _

And with that, their conversation was over. Alec didn’t seem in the mood for talking, instead only choosing to focus on the task at hand. Jace made an effort at bending over as much as possible and basically turned that car into his own improvised stripping pole, but didn’t get any reaction. Or so he thought. Any other man would have broken his resolve by now, but not Alec. It would seem his faith or maybe his self-denial was way too strong. Jace didn’t get it. It was almost a scientific fact that he looked hot all wet and covered in foam while the drenched clothes hugged his muscular frame. So why wasn’t it working? 

Never one to give up so easily, Jace turned the hose on as if to wash the car one last time, but instead he ‘accidentally’ twisted it in Alec’s direction. The cold stray of water reached Alec in no time, drenching his clothes as well. 

“OH, SHIT!” Jace exclaimed, secretly glad that his plan had worked at last. He quickly turned the hose off and approached Alec with only the fence in their way. “I’m so sorry, dude!” 

“It’s alright,” Alec assured, looking rather calm for someone who had just gotten an unwanted cold shower. “The dangers of gardening, right?” 

“Yeah,” Jace agreed with a laugh. “I never assumed you were so into gardening, though.” 

“I’m not,” Alec admitted, shaking his head. “But my Dad is out of town and I just wanted my Mom to have one less thing on her shoulders. 

“That’s so nice of you,” Jace stated, and dear God, he realized might as well be a real angel. “So, are you ready for the bake sale?” he wondered. 

“Oh, yeah!” Alec replied excitedly. “The whole thing was my idea, actually.” 

“Really? How come?” Jace questioned. 

“Father Morgan said we needed money to fix the roof of the church,” Alec revealed. “So I thought what could be more profitable than food in this town?” he said, laughing at his own joke. 

“Very smart,” Jace approved, smirking. “I can't wait to try out what you made!” 

“Oh, so you’re going too!” Alec realized. “That’s great! I was kinda scared no one would show up, but far more people I expected decided to attend.”

“Of course I’m going!” Jace confirmed. “Clary would kill me if I didn’t! I just have to find my way there.” he said, trying to sound as hopeless as possible.

“I’ll take you!” Alec offered immediately and the naivety and innocence in his voice made Jace want to back down, if only for a moment. 

Who was he to disturb this angel’s peace? Who was he to meddle with his life and soil his innocence with his demonic presence? But Jace was way too selfish to give up once the game was already on. So he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Oh, thanks!” Jace nodded. “I really appreciate it! You’re kinda saving my life right now, but, uhh..I think we’d better go change before we head anywhere.” 

“Oh, yeah!” Alec realized, looking down at his own soaked clothes. “Meet me here in ten minutes?”

“Deal!” Jace agreed without hesitation. 

“Wait, what about your car?” Alec wondered. 

“Eh,” Jace shrugged, having already forgotten about the car. “I’ll finish washing it when I get back home after the sale,” he assured before they both went back to their houses to change. 

  
  
  


Ten minutes later, Alec and Jace were already on their way to the church together. Alec had his muffins in a plastic carrying case and he even gave one to Jace before they left for free, though Jace insisted on giving him a dollar.

“So, uh,” Alec started awkwardly as they walked together, even though he seemed far more relaxed than he had been mere minutes ago. “How’s life in Idris going for you?” 

“Pretty good,” Jace replied. “It’s really nice here, very peaceful.” 

“It must be difficult to have to pick up your whole life and move to a totally different place,” Alec assumed.

“Nah, not really,” Jace revealed, shrugging. “I’m used to it by now. We’ve been doing it a lot, because of my Dad’s job and all.” 

Indeed, they had moved a lot over the years, but only to avoid being linked to the murders that ‘suddenly’ started happening once the Morgensterns showed up in town. Staying somewhere for too long meant someone was bound to figure out what they were doing. 

“Your Dad is a…” Alec tried to recall. “A scientist!” 

“Yup,” Jace confirmed. “He has a degree in biochemistry and genetics and a bunch of other crap I don’t understand.” he joked “And my brother Jon is a medical student.” 

“It can’t be easy to move places so often,” Alec concluded. “You must have wanted a permanent place to call home.”

Jace shrugged. “Travelling also has its perks,” he claimed. “You meet tons of different people, see different place. It helps you expand your worldview, you know?” 

“I wouldn’t know,” Alec sighed. “I’ve spent my whole life here, I’ve never lived anywhere else.” 

“For real?” Jace questioned, frowning. That certainly explained a lot. 

“Yes,” Alec nodded. “My family moved here before I was born after my Dad had a fallout with his old business partner,” he revealed. “Even today he keeps saying  _ ‘Never trust a Herondale’  _ as if we even know any Herondales.”

Jace laughed, unaware of the sick irony of the situation. 

“So, I guess that means you’ll be going in the scientific field as well, right?” Alec assumed. 

“God, no!” Jace replied with a laugh. “Science is not my thing.”

“What is your thing, then?” Alec wondered. 

_ Pretty boys like you _ , Jace thought, although he did not say it, because it was way too early for such remarks.

“Dunno,” Jace shrugged instead. “I’m still trying to figure it out.”

“Father Morgan says whenever we’re lost in life, we must find our way back to God, for he will show us the right path.” Alec recited. 

“Yeah, religion is definitely not my thing,” Jace confessed. “But what about you? I’m sure the class president, who’s also an editor of the school paper and a captain of the mathlete team must have a plan for his life.”

“He does, actually,” Alec confirmed with a bashful smile. “I’m in training right now to become a junior priest after graduation!” he announced proudly. “Father Morgan has been tutoring me in theology for the past few months.” 

Jace was taken aback by the sudden unexpected news. “A priest? You?” 

“Yes,” Alec affirmed. “That’s not a surprise to you, is it? You know who I am, and I’m sure you’ve heard all the names they call me at school.” 

_ Saint Alec, church boy, Bible whore, kneeling Alec,  _ Yes, Jace was pretty sure he’d heard almost all of them. 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you should become a priest!” he told Alec. “There are plenty of religious people who don’t dedicate their lives to God!” 

“Well, I will!” Alec declared. “My faith means everything to me! It’s all I have been talking about ever since I was able to speak!! It’s what I’m meant to be doing! It’s what God chose me for!”

_ Oh, dear God _ , this was more serious than Jace had imagined. 

“Okay, well, if God hadn’t chosen you to become a priest, what do you think you would be doing?” he asked in attempt to break though the giant wall of manipulation and lies Alec had been fed with.  

“Well…” Alec drawled on. “I’ve always been fascinated by archery,” he revealed shyly. “But that's not a wise career path, is it?” 

“Why not?” Jace wondered. “Archery is an Olympic sport. Tons of people love it” 

Alec shrugged. “I also like the idea of becoming a social worker,” he added. “They’re almost like priests, but without all the vows and restrictions. 

Jace snorted in amusement. “Well, that sounds like the perfect career for you, why don’t you try that before you sign off your life to God?”

“Father Morgan says the needs of the community are more important than the wishes of the individual.” Alec answered in a meek tone. 

Jace rolled his eyes. “Who is this Father Morgan?” he questioned. “And why does his opinion matter so much?”

“He’s the head of our church,” Alec replied. “And he’s also my mentor. I tell him everything.” 

_ Ah, that made sense _ . Jace wondered if this Father Morgan knew Alec was gay and if he had anything to do with Alec’s decision to stay in the closet nad deny his feelings altogether.. 

“You could come to church and meet him if you’re interested.” Alec suggested, sounding hopeful. 

Jace, however, was quick to shoot down his illusions. “I’m not a church-goer, Alec.” 

“I get it,” Alec assured. “I doubt religion is a priority in any scientist’s house.” 

“No, it’s not that,” Jace told him, sighing. “It’s just that I figured out a long time ago that a God who allows a mother to abandon her one-month-old baby in a whorehouse is not a God I would want to worship.” 

Alec stopped abruptly, needing a moment to process what he’d just heard. “You’re…” he stared at Jace in shock. 

“Adopted, yes,” Jace revealed without a hint of regret or embarrassment in his voice. “I’m adopted,” he confirmed as he started walking again.

“Jace, I’m so sorry!” Alec apologized, quickly catching up to Jace without a problem. 

“What for?” Jace snorted. “I’ve always known!” 

“Still, it...it must be a sore point for you!” Alec insisted. “Another muffin?” he offered as a silent apology. 

Jace smirked, but took the muffin nonetheless, because how could he refuse a treat? 

“You can’t grieve the loss of something you’ve never had, right?” He asked in a casual tone, even though the truth couldn’t be more different. “Valentine is my Dad and Jocelyn is the only Mom I’ve known,” he stated, unaware of the fact that right at this moment, not that far away from here, a young woman’s heart was breaking in her chest thanks to the neverending pain of losing her beloved child. 

“Well, we’re here,” Alec announced as they stood in front of the picture-perfect church that was undoubtedly hiding many secrets under its roof. 

Jace could see all the people fussing about as they hurried to buy or sell sweets. It was so wholesome that all of a sudden he felt acutely out of place. 

“Well, I guess, I’ll see you in church,” Alec said as he tried to say goodbye in the most non-awkward way possible. 

“Or maybe in church?” Jace implied coyly. 

“What do you mean?” Alec frowned, though his heart skipped a beat with excitement. 

 

“Tell you what, if you come with me on a road trip, I’ll come with you to church,” Jace offered. “Deal?” 

“Jace...I don’t know…” Alec sighed, avoiding Jace’s eyes. “I’ll think about it!” he promised. 

“Well, if you think about coming with me on a road trip, I’ll think about going to church,” Jace promised in return. 

“Deal!” Alec agreed before they parted ways. 

  
  
  


Jace wasted no time finding Clary and Jon, who were already there. Valentine texted that he wouldn’t be able to make it which was a relief for all of them.

The bake sale went off without a hitch. People seemed to really like Clary’s cookies, which was a surprised to no one, but it still made Clary and as a result Jon and Jace were happy as well. At the end of the day they went home happy and tired and maybe at least two pounds heavier.

But because they were who they were, things quickly took a turn in the other direction. When they found brand new guns instead of dinner on the dining table, Jace knew they were in big, big trouble. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. A Scientific Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hi! It's me again! It bet y'all didn't expect something new from me so soon, but here it is. The new chapter of the godawful murder family au. I just want to say some things 
> 
> 1\. Someone corrected me last time that the right title of Catholic religious leaders is 'pastor' not 'priest' (thank you) I apologize, but since my first language is not English these things are bound to happen.
> 
> 2\. There is a very graphic scene that contains antisemitic elements in this chapter. I've put TWO horizontal lines at the start and TWO at the end in case someone might get upset. However if you've ignored the warning or if you didn't read this, that's your own fault. And since this is the SH fandom I feel like I should say it: No, I don't support such actions in real life, neither do I hate Jews. This scene is supposed to be harsh for a reason. 
> 
> 3\. There's discussion of conversion therapy near the end, which could be triggering to LGBT individuals, so be careful!
> 
> 4\. Hmm, I think that's it. There's a lot of fucked up stuff going on in this chapter as always, so read the warnings and enjoy.

Idris, NY embodies everything foreigners thought about when they imagined what a small American town would like like. With its centuries-old oak trees, stunningly perfect architecture and clean, quiet streets, the town looked like it had been taken out of a postcard. Hardly ever did something out of the ordinary happen in Idris, which meant the town was rarely on the news and very few people knew of its existence. Those who had been born in Idris often ended up dying there as well and new people seldom moved there too. 

  
  


Which was why all of Idris’ citizens were more or less surprised to learn of the Morgenstern family’s arrival. Not even his children knew this, but Valentine had visited Idris years ago while working on one of his most successful projects yet, and nowadays he found that very few things had changed. The decision to move the family here from Minneapolis had come after the particularly brutal death of a high school guidance counselor, who had later been revealed to have had relationships with students. 

 

They would have to lay low for now, at least until the shock and stress from Medina’s death became only a memory, which could take months or even a year. Idris was the perfect place for them right now. Hidden away in Hudson valley, the town seemed to exist separately from the rest of the world and it was almost like time meant nothing here. 

 

Valentine knew it was important that his family blend in with the rest of the people in Idris. The community spirit was strong here and secrets were very difficult to keep in such a place, which meant the family couldn’t afford to be seen as outsiders for long. 

 

The Morgensterns were well-aware of now important appearances were. You would never see Clary with unbrushed hair, or notice even a tiny dirty spot on Valentine’s lab coat. Jace always looked like he was ready for a photoshoot and despite working with blood as well as all sorts of other bodily fluids all day Jonathan was perfectly clean and groomed once his shift was over. Appearing as they really were was their worst fear after all. 

 

They were used to acting like a ‘normal’ family by now. ‘Normal’ meant being like everyone else and being like everyone else meant they were boring and no one would think to look further than what was shown on the surface. 

 

Valentine had been playing the role of grieving widower and doting father for so long that at this point it was second nature to him. As frustrating as it was, he had to hide the true extent of his knowledge and abilities in order to keep his family safe and so they could live life the way they wanted to without being under suspicion. Most days the lab coat and glasses he wore made him invisible. People thought him mediocre, just another failed scientist, buried in his books, but oh, how wrong they were. 

 

For as long as Valentine Morgenstern could remember, he had always known he was different from all the people around him. He remembered being seven-years-old and feeling like he didn’t fit in with his peers since he prefered reading books and doing homework, instead of playing with stupid toys and watching TV. Growing up as a gifted child, Valentine had been encouraged by his parents and teachers alike to always expand his knowledge and never think he knew enough. In college he’d chosen to study genetics, because he knew that was the key to unlocking all of humanity’s potential. As the years had gone by though, Valentine’s hunger for knowledge had slowly turned into an unapologetic God complex with a dash of sadism. Nothing was ever enough for him. He always wanted to know more, to push any and all boundaries, to go where no one else had been. It only got worse after his Father died of cancer just before Jonathan was born and his Mother soon followed. His parent’s passing left such a wound in Valentine’s heart that he knew he had to try to find a way to never deal with it again. 

 

As time went on, Valentine’s hunger for knowledge turned into a God complex with a dash of sadism and he earned himself the title of a mad scientist.

 

He had taken part in may projects involving human experimentation over the years, but surprisingly his real shot at greatness came when he met a cute, nerdy jewish boy named Simon Lewis. 

 

If anyone knew how quickly and easily one’s whole life could change forever, it was Simon Lewis. He had gone from being his family’s treasured and beloved little boy to being a sex slave for a family of psychopaths and he had hardly had the time to process it all. Originally adopted as a playmate for Jace only a few weeks after the horrifying accidents that he had lost his family in, Simon had thought the Morgensterns were a blessing for him, but it only took him a few months just how wrong he had been. 

 

Simon had still been grieving his parents and sister when Jace had kissed him for the first time, claiming it would make him forget all this worries and truth be told, he’d been right. Being only thirteen and very naive, Simon had believed that was the great love he’d seen in the movies and read about in books, and so he had easily allowed Jace to get him out of his clothes and get inside of him. They had kept it a secret at first, Jace wanting to have Simon all to himself, but they should have known secrets didn’t stay secrets for long in a family like theirs. 

 

One night Valentine had entered Jace’s room without knocking only to see his adoptive son buried balls-deep in his other adoptive son. Seeing them in such a compromising position had angered Valentine at first, but after punishing Simon accordingly and realizing just how much he liked it, Valentine had seen Simon’s true potential. And so Simon had become the family’s sex slave. 

 

The idea to turn Simon into a female hadn’t come suddenly. It had all happened gradually, almost naturally. It had started off with Valentine making Simon wear Clary’s clothes, because he’d loved how embarrassed the boy had gotten by it. This dressup game had grown into daily roleplay with Valentine referring to Simon’s anus as a ‘pussy’ during sex and making him do things that were typically considered feminine. 

 

One night while watching Jace and Jonathan fuck Simon at both ends, the scientist had had an epiphany. Simon was meant to be a girl! And so Valentine had dedicated countless hours and put in tireless efforts into correcting this mistake of nature. It had taken three years, countless hormone pills and several painful surgeries, but today Valentine’s vision was a reality. Simon was as much of a female as any natural woman with the exception of his chromosomes and the name he used. He was a scientific miracle. But this huge breakthrough hadn’t come without a price. This middle ground between the body of a woman and the mind of a man took a serious toll on the femboy’s psyche. 

 

Simon was shaking, his eyes full of unspilled tears as the cook metal of the gun was touching his forehead. Nevertheless he refused to tear his gaze away and continued to stare right at his Master. 

 

“Any last words?” Valentine inquired as a last courtesy more out of cruelty than mercy. He had expected Simon to beg for his life, but the femboy had remained silent all throughout this torture, and since he’d thrown his dignity out the window a long time ago, the only logical conclusion was that he wanted to die. 

 

Valentine was just about to make his wish come through when he heard steps coming from upstairs and soon enough Jonathan appeared. He was still in his scrubs, no doubt too tired to even change into his pyjamas. He’d probably heard the noise coming from the basement when he’d woken up to make himself a coffee since it was almost time for him to go to work again. 

When he saw the scene in front of him, however, he was instantly wide awake.

 

“Father, no!” Jon exclaimed, quickly walking over to his Father’s side. “What are you doing?” 

 

“I’m done with this bitch!” Valentine declared, pressing the gun into Simon’s forehead harder. “He betrayed us for the last time!” 

 

“I didn't betray you!” Simon cried out at last. “Please, Master, believe me, I didn’t betray you and I would never betray you!” 

 

“Why didn’t you come home when it was time then?” Valentine demanded. 

 

“I...I didn’t know,” Simon revealed, glad that he was finally given the chance to explain himself. “No one told me when it was time to come home!” 

 

Valentine backhanded Simon before the femboy had even finished what he wanted to say. “Stop lying, you whore!” he spat in Simon’s face. “You were in it with that freak, weren’t you? What were you gonna do? Turn us in to the police?” 

 

“NO!” Simon screamed, terrified by the mere idea.”No, Master, I love you!” he assured in panic. “I would never do anything to hurt my family!” 

 

“Why didn’t you come home then?” Valentine repeated, gritting his teeth at Simon. 

 

“I-I was only following your orders, Master!” Simon claimed, sobbing. “You told me to do anything and everything Eddie wanted from me, so that’s what I did!” 

 

Valentine scoffed at the subtle accusation. “Are you blaming me for this?” He loaded the gun again, ready to shoot. 

 

“Father, be reasonable!” Jonathan urged, stepping closer to his Father. “It’s not worth it throwing three years and countless efforts for one mistake.” 

 

“I’ll tell you what’s not worth it!” Valentine snarled, turning around to face his son. “It’s not worth it risking my family for the sake of a cunt and a pair of tits!” 

 

Jon took a moment to think before replying. “It’s not just a cunt and a pair of tits, Father!” he stated. “Simon is the only successful experiment of this kind in history of science!” he reminded. “By any law of nature he shouldn’t even be here right now, but he’s practically a woman! Simon is a scientific miracle and the biggest proof yet of your greatness!” 

 

“Don’t try to flatter me, Jonathan!” Valentine warned, suddenly pointing the gun at his own sn now, instead of at the femboy. “You know better than that.” 

 

Jonathan, however, didn’t even flinch. Either, because he knew his father wouldn’t shoot him or because he didn’t care if he lived or died. “It’s not flattery if it’s the truth,” the medical student stated. “Killing Simon would mean setting the progress of science by decades. I know you don’t want that.” 

 

“Well, then, what do you suggest we do with him then?” Valentine wondered. “I don’t suppose he would survive much longer here.” 

 

“Let us see how far we can take this experiment,” Jon suggested. “Try to induce a period, see if his brain structure changes and...maybe even...try to impregnate him.”

 

The idea immediately piqued Valentine’s interest. “So you really think it’s possible?”

 

“If there’s one thing you and I have proven, it is that nothing is impossible,” Jon replied. “Just imagine it, Father,” he encouraged. “All three of us taking our turns inside Simon while Clary watches and begs for the same...Both of them pregnant at the same time...Their bellies touching as they rub cunts for our pleasure… Wouldn’t that be lovely?” 

 

Just the visual of Clary and Simon pregnant was enough to arouse Valentine and he quickly pulled his pants down and shoved his flaccid cock back in Simon’s mouth. The femboy had to hold back tears as he listened of the fate that awaited him. 

 

“Okay…” Valentine agreed as he brutally fucked Simon’s face. “Let’s do it your way, but he would still need to pay for what he’s done.” 

 

Jonathan nodded. “What do you have in mind?” he smirked.

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Thankfully neither Jace nor Clary had heard the altercation happening last night, so unlike Jon, they had no idea what was waiting for them when they arrived home from school. 

 

“In here!” they heard Valentine call out from the kitchen, so of course they obeyed. 

 

Seeing Simon on his knees under the kitchen table, sucking Valentine’s cock eagerly as if nothing had happened, took them both by surprise. 

 

Upon his children’s entrance, Valentine gave Simon a permission to stand up and greet them with a small bow. Simon was naked, save for the brand new leather collar on his neck, which, along with the subservient bow reinforced the idea that he was their slave more than he was a member of their family. 

 

A week in chains had definitely taken its toll on Simon’s beautiful body. He had lost weight visibly, his skin was dry, most likely due to dehydration and there were huge bags under his eyes. It was unacceptable if Jace did say so himself. Despite this, Simon was absolutely clean and there was not even a single hair on his body to make him look ‘presentable’, which made Jace believe Valentine was planning something. 

 

Unlike her brother, Clary didn’t seem to care how and why Simon had been released, she only cared that it had happened.

 

“Si!” Clary exclaimed as soon as she saw Simon standing there, smiling at them, although his eyes were not smiling at all. Clary rushed at the femboy’s side and pulled him into her loving embrace. She waited for no permission before kissing him. 

 

“Are you really back?” Clary breathed out after they pulled away.

 

Simon confirmed with nod and a smile (a real one this time) which earned him another kiss from his beloved Mistress. 

 

“Is this really true?” Jace wondered, unable to hide the suspicion in his voice. “Did you really forgive Simon?”

 

“I’m getting there,” Valentine admitted with a slight shrug. “However Jonathan convinced me it was time for Simon’s punishment to end.”

 

“Really?” Clary gasped, sounding as confused as Jace felt. Until now Jace had been the only one to who had managed to change Valentine’s mind on something of this magnitude and not even he had been able to save Simon from his punishment. 

 

Jace’s heart filled with an irrational amount of jealousy. He was used to being Valentine’s favourite, so if he wasn’t that, what was he then? Valentine smirked when he notice the irritation Jace was trying to hide, he had always encouraged the silent feud between his two sons, after all. 

 

Clary threw herself in her big brother’s arms and rewarded him with a kiss. “I love you,” she whispered. 

 

In attempt to hide his own insecurities Jace did the same with Valentine. 

 

“I knew you’d come through,” Jace told his Father right after kissing him. Valentine chuckled without saying anything, but his gaze, full of burning lust as well as unconditional love put his son at ease. 

 

“You’re just in time,” Valentine told his children. “Dinner is ready.”

 

“It’s five-thirty pm, Daddy,” Jace reminded, even though he took his usual seat at Valentine’s right side. 

 

“I wanted us to celebrate Simon’s return with a little family dinner,” Valentine revealed. “He’s hungry, aren’t you, Simon?”

 

Simon replied with a silent nod, still avoiding his Master’s gaze by keeping his eyes on the ground. 

 

“Bring us the dinner then,” Valentine ordered. “And some wine.” 

 

Simon bowed and rushed to the kitchen. 

 

“What’s for dinner then?” Jace asked, smirking as Valentine reached under the table to caress his thigh. 

 

“Pork chops with mashed potatoes and roasted veggies,” Valentine replied proudly. “Made it myself, just how you like it.”

 

Jace smiled and thanked Valentine with a kiss. 

 

Neither Clary nor Jon had much of a reaction to the whole scene. By now they were used to the fact that Jace was their Father’s favourite and that they were in love. 

“So that’s it?” Clary asked Valentine. “You forgave Simon and now he’s finally back with us?” 

Simon didn’t eat with them usually, so at least that was a good sign.

“I told you, Clarissa, I need some time before I can forgive him fully,” Valentine reminded. “And Simon will have to prove his loyalty, of course.”

“He will!” Clary promised, her voice full of naive excitement. “He will, you’ll see, Daddy!” 

“We’ll see,” Valentine confirmed with a slight smile. 

Simon served Valentine and Jace first and then Jon and Clary.

“Who’s this for?” Jace wondered when he saw the femboy returning with one last plate of pork chops, mashed potatoes and roasted veggies. “Are we expecting guests?”

Simon remained silent, looking over at his Master for instructions. 

“Why,  it’s for Simon, of course,” Valentine replied as if it was obvious. “Who else would it be for?” 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Jace almost laughed. “But Simon can’t eat pork, Daddy!” he pointed out, only for realization to hit him a moment later. 

The smile on Jace’s face was quickly replaced by a cold stare, mixed with shock and disappointment. 

He should have known. Valentine rarely did anything purely out of kindness, and especially not for Simon, whom he didn’t even consider a person. This wasn’t forgiveness. It was more punishment. 

Valentine might have finished abusing the femboy’s body for now, but the torture of his mind was just starting. 

A gasp of shock and terror left Clary’s lips when she also figured out what was happening while Jon remained completely neutral and unbothered, which made Jace think his brother had known about this whole thing from the start. 

Now it all made sense. Valentine’s sudden change of heart. The fact that he had let himself be convinced to release Simon. The fact that he had ordered Jace to pick Jon up from the hospital almost as if on a whim. The dinner he had prepared himself. All of his kind words and smiles had been a lie, just like everything else that left Valentine’s mouth. Jace had been a moron to believe it could ever be different. 

He watched in terrified shock as Simon first carefully placed the plate on the table then put a towel on his chair and then finally took his seat. Jace’s heart filled with pity for the femboy. He’d known too. He’d know exactly what Valentine had planned for him, but he’d accepted it all either because he was eager to prove his loyalty or maybe because he didn’t even care what happened to him anymore. 

No one said or did anything as Simon carefully started slicing his first chop. They were like frozen in time, only staring at him in shock and awe, waiting for something to happen. Jace was half expecting Simon to bring the knife to his throat and end it all, but thankfully that didn’t happen. 

He was quietly accepting his defeat by obediently following his Master’s orders.

“Simon, you don’t have to do this,” Clary spoke up at last, further proving that she was the only one of the Morgenstern siblings who had balls. She did not dare move from her seat, though. 

“Yes, I do,” Simon stated simply. “I have to prove my loyalty to you, Mistress.” 

Clary shook her head. “You’ve got nothing to prove,” she told him, and Jace could tell she was near tears. 

“I need to show Master and all of you that there’s nothing more important to me than this family,” the femboy said, sniffling. “I  _ want  _ this, Mistress, I’m ready.”

“Go on, then,” Valentine encouraged with a please smirk and Simon finally started eating. 

Jace and Clary cold do nothing but watch helplessly as Simon struggled to make it through each bite. Jon, on the other hand, was very difficult to read and that angered Jace even more than the smug expression on Valentine’s face. There was not a single emotion on the young doctor’s face. Jace couldn’t tell if his brother was disgusted and angry or pleased and proud of himself. 

Halfway through the meal Simon abandoned his though facade and started crying openly while chewing his food. Valentine took that as a sign he should encourage the femboy to continue. 

Valentine stood up and walked to Simon’s side, making the others even more terrified. This dinner turned out to be a torture for the Morgenstern siblings as well as for their beloved sex slave. Clary was weeping openly, and even though Jace tried to hold it all in and appear strong, the silent tears e tried so hard to hide were an indicator of what he was really feeling. Even Jon’s mask of indifference fell soon enough. This wasn’t like murdering a nameless victim from the street that he had to kill at his father’s orders. Simon was someone he knew and loved–a part of him, just like Clary and Jace and even Valentine himself. Simon’s suffering meant pain for all of them.

“Go on then,” Valentine urged, purposefully standing close to Simon in attempt to intimidate him even more. “There’s only a few pieces left. You won’t stop now, will you?”

Simon shook his head and took another bite. His face was covered in tears and snot, but still he kept eating. 

“Pretend it’s your lover’s cock you’re shoving in your mouth,” Valentine advised in a condescending tone. “That should make it easier and even more delicious.”

Simon burst into tears at the reminded of Eddie. HIs sobs were like a nail being driven into Jace’s brain. Even Jon had to look away, most likely remembering the countless similar punishments he had received from his Father as well. 

“Tell me, Simon,” Valentine ordered. “Did the thought of us, of this family that loves you and wants you and keeps you safe, ever cross your mind while you were putting that man’s penis in every available hole you had?” 

“Y-Yes!” Simon wailed as he neared his last bite. “Yes, I thought about you every day!”

“Stop!” Clary begged desperately. “Stop, please, don’t you see he’s sorry?” 

Instead of acknowledging Clary’s pleas, Valentine turned towards Simon once again. “Do you see her?” he taunted the femboy. “That look of desperation and sadness on her face is the same look she had for a whole week while you were gone,” he said and that much as true. Clary had been completely distraught while Simon was missing and only his return brough the smile back on her face. “She refused to eat or sleep. I couldn’t even send her to school, because I knew it was useless. She begged me to bring you back to her, did you know that?”  

“No,” Simon cried out, shaking his head. “No, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please, Mistress, forgive me!” 

“Eat, you slut!” Valentine ordered, gritting his teeth as he held Simon by the hair and the femboy obeyed automatically. “Did you, at least, think of Jace?” he wondered. “Did you think of the person you should be most thankful to? How do you think he felt when something that belonged to him by right was ripped away from him so easily?”

By the time Valentine was done with his rant, Simon had already finished his food. To no one’s surprise, his Master’s words hurt him far more than eating non-kosher food ever could and he was at the verge of hysteria. 

“I’M SORRY!” the femboy wailed, crawling up to Jace’s side. “I’m sorry, Master, please, forgive me! I’m yours! No one else’s! Please, Master, please, forgive me!” 

Jace stroked Simon’s hair, closing his eyes as the femboy hugged his legs. 

“And you...Jonathan,” Valentine said taking a few steps until he was finally face-to-face with his eldest child. “My genius son,” he lifted Jon’s chin, wanting to look at his son’s face as he cried. “I don’t know how you can still have faith in this experiment, but if he betrays us again, you’ll be the one to pay the price.”

After that Valentine walked away, leaving his children in ruins. 

There were no arguments after that. No outraged screaming or even questions  _ why  _ this had happened. Whatever they all went through, they did so quietly, in their own souls without sharing it with anyone else. However, the tension couldn’t be ignored. Clary and Jace blamed Jon for this whole thing, even if silently and that was obvious by the way they behaved towards him afterwards. 

  
  


Jonathan returned to the hospital soon after, not wanting annoy his siblings. Jace, on the other hand, spent the rest of the evening texting Alec while simultaneously sexting some girl he had met a club in New York. Meanwhile Clary was holding Simon’s head over the toilet seat while the femboy vomited. 

At around midnight she finally made her way back to her bedroom after giving Simon a bath and staying with him while he fell asleep. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Clary found a neatly wrapped package waiting for her on the bed, accompanied by a love note from her Father. As she was too exhausted and emotionally drained, Clary set the package aside and only got around to using her new strap-on a few days later, but she destroyed the love note immediately without even reading it.  

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The heavy smell of sex, mixed with that of sweat and strawberry lube, spread around the room, making it hard to breathe. Valentine felt like his lungs had to work twice as hard because of it, but come to think of it, the sight in front of him might have also been the reason for his quickened pulse and heavy breathing. 

Watching his daughter eat the femboy’s ass like she would starve without it made Valentine’s cock harden like few things could at his age and filled him with pride.

Precome dripped down on the unicorn and rainbows covered sheets and Valentine felt drunk, even though there was not even a drop of alcohol in his system. 

Doing this here almost seemed like a blasphemy. Covered all in pink, the room looked like it had been taken out of one of Strawberry Shortcake’s wet dreams. It had turned out exactly as Valentine had wanted it–a perfect princess room to solidify Simon’s status as a girl. Though it had been meant as a way for further humiliation, Simon had ended up loving it. In fact, after seeing the whole finished product Simon had offered to give all his three Masters a blowjob at the same time, which had been something supported by everyone except for Jonathan. 

Clary had painted the walls herself, drawing rainbows, flowers, birds and stars to make the femboy feel like he was in heaven. 

The fluffy carpet beneath them often ended up being soaked in Simon’s orgasmic fluid, because quite honestly fucking Simon there was like doing it on a cloud. 

This improvised threesome brought Valentine into a strange headspace he could only call Dominant space. As far as he was concerned, the world didn’t exist outside this room right now. He was hyper aware of every moan, of every slap on the femboy’s ass, of every kiss they exchanged and he was ready to intervene at any given moment if he needed to. Valentine might have let his daughter take over the reins for now, but there was no doubt who was actually in charge. 

“Take your time,” Valentine advised Clary, who was way too eager to try her new strap-on. “You wanted to make sure he’s fully prepared for you, remember?” he smirked as he stroked Clary’s hair.

“M’ready,” Simon murmured, voiced barely audible as his face remained pressed in the pillow. 

HIs response was met with a sharp, punishing slap on his ass. “Your opinion isn’t needed here!” Valentine told him. 

“He’s ready,” Clary declared, demonstrating her claim by easily slipping to fingers inside Simon’s ass. 

“Let’s get you ready too then,” Valentine smirked. 

He helped her put the toy on before positioning himself behind her for easier access. 

Clary poured a generous amount of lube on her ‘cock’, stroking it as her eyes remained fixated on Simon’s gaping hole that was all ready for her. 

“Slowly,” Valentine whispered in her ear. “Just the tip at first, alright?” 

Clary nodded and started carefully inserting the toy inside of Simon. 

A slew of moans left the femboy’s mouth as soon as he felt the fake cock go in and if he didn’t know better, Valentine would think this was all for show, but it wasn’t. Valentine knew Simon well enough already to know just how big of a slut he was, especially since the pleasure was being given to him by his beloved Mistress. He loved cock, fake or not and that kind of love couldn’t be fabricated. 

As Clary grew more and more confident, her thrusts became more and more brutal and precise. So much so that she reminded Valentine of himself in his youth. Clarissa might have inherited her bitch mother’s looks and talents, but she was her father’s daughter through and through. 

“Like this,” Valentine instructed as he held his daughter’s hips so she would hit the femboy’s prostate dead on.

“God, it feels so good,” Clary moaned as she followed her Father’s rhythm. She whined when Valentine grabbed her by the hair, but still gladly accepted kiss he gave her. 

They were both animals, too alike for their own good, so when they clashed, it was epic. The kiss was full of passion and luss, but hidden resentment too. It was something Valentine couldn’t miss. 

“You hate me, don’t you?!” Valentine demanded, tasting blood on his tongue as he held his daughter by the throat. 

Clary wiped her mouth and glared at him before shaking her head. 

“Answer me!” Valentine demanded, squeezing Clary’s delicate throat. “You hate me, because of what I did to your little toy, don’t you? And your brother? And your mother before that?”

Simon whimpered in the background, scared for his Mistress. 

“No!” she denied, sounded almost offended. “I could never hate you, Daddy! I thought this was just foreplay–”

Valentine interrupted his daughter by pulling her into a hug. “It was, baby, it was,” he assured, stroking her hair. “Daddy just got carried away.”

“That’s okay,” Clary smiled up at him and gave him another, this time more gentle kiss before they turned their attention back to Simon. 

  
  


When Valentine decided he had taken enough pleasure from Simon and Clary he took a shower and joined Jace in the living room.

Once left alone Clary and Simon were able to relax a little bit and even have fun. 

“You’re so cute!” Clary giggled, grinning down at Simon, who was all too happy to lay under her. 

  
  


The femboy laughed as his Mistress pressed kisses all over his face and neck and they made out to their heart's’ content

“So you like my new cock?” Clary asked, teasingly circling Simon’s sore cunt opening. “Better than the old one?”

Simon replied with a nod, staring at his beloved Mistress with trusting eyes that let Clary know he would like anything she gave him. 

“Better than a real one?” Clary wondered, narrowing her eyes.

“Maybe?” Simon shrugged. “I need more evidence to know for sure.”

Clary smirked in amusement. “Is that so?” 

Without giving him a warning or letting him finish, Clary thrust the whole cock in one swift motion, driving the femboy crazy in the process. There was little lube left on the toy, which meant the act had probably caused him discomfort and slight pain, but somehow that made it all the more delicious. The arch of Simon’s back alone as the fake cock went inside of him made Clary want to do it all over again. 

It didn’t take long for Clary to pick up the pace and drive Simon mad in the process. They both lost themselves in the act, forgetting all worries, pains and responsibilities, if only for a little while. Clary would never be able to repair the damage her Father had done to Simon, but maybe through making love she could show the femboy that she was different, even if she couldn’t say it aloud. 

  
  
  


Clary didn’t sleep much that night, but when she woke up, it was with 

it was with a horrible mood. Once the ecstasy of the pleasure was gone only the bitterness of the event that led them here had remained. 

 

“What’s wrong, Mistress?” Simon asked when he could no longer stand her punishing silence. He was resting his head on her chest, listening to the soothing rhythm of her heartbeat, which made her coldness all the more obvious. 

 

“Did you like living with that guy?” Clary asked, voicing thoughts that had been plaguing her mind ever since Simon returned. 

 

“What guy, Mistress?” the femboy wondered.

 

“Don’t play dumb, Simon!” Clary snapped, resembling her Father a little too much for her own liking. “You know exactly what I’m asking you.”

 

It was something that had been leaving Clary sleepless for many nights. She wasn’t dumb. She knew that ‘sex slave’ thing wasn’t just about sex anymore. It was evident in the way her Father treated Simon on a daily basis and in the way they were forced to treat to Simon too. No human being would be able to handle that much abuse without breaking and even though Simon loved all of them it was only a matter of time before he broke too.

 

Clary secretly lived with the fear that someday Simon might kill himself or leave and maybe even go to the police and expose them for what they truly were. When her Father had told her Simon had refused to come home after staying with that Eddie guy, her fear had come true, and now she needed answers. 

 

“I…” Simon stammered. “I...he was kind to me,” the femboy replied, because he knew that whatever he said was bound to piss her off. 

 

“And we aren’t kind to you, is that it?” Clary concluded angrily. Hearing those words hurt more than she had imagined. She sat up, glaring at Simon. 

 

“No, that’s not what I’m saying at all!” the femboy stated. 

 

“What are you saying then?” Clary demanded. “Be honest with me, Simon!”

 

Out of fear to upset her even more Simon said nothing, looking away instead.

 

When Clary realized she would get nothing from him she let out a frustrated sound and got out of bed. 

 

Simon followed her immediately. “Please, Mistress, no!” he begged, holding her close by the waist to prevent her from leaving. 

 

Clary could have easily escaped his hold, but she didn’t want to. “Tell me!” she ordered, holding back tears. “Tell me why didn’t you come back on your own!”

 

“You know it wasn’t my choice,” Simon told her. “I would have been back with you as soon as I could, but I didn’t know.”

 

Clary frowned, turning around to face him. “What do you mean?”

 

“Didn’t Master Valentine tell you?” Simon wondered. 

 

Clary shook her head and then Simon told her everything. About Valentine’s deal with Eddie, about what Master Jonathan had done for him and about how his punishment had come to be. 

 

“I ate that pork, because I was afraid for my life,” Simon admitted, staring up at Clary as he knelled at her feet. “You are my life,” he revealed. “ _ You _ are my life,” he revealed. “You, Master Jonathan and Jace and even Master Valentine. I would do anything for you.” 

 

“I know, I know,” Clary sniffled, caressing Simon’s face and smiling when he kissed her palm. 

 

He shook his head. “No, I need you to understand,” he insisted. “I live for you, I breathe for you, the femboy professed. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than by your side. I love you.”

 

“I know,” Clary sniffled. She helped Simon to get back on his feet and pulled him in her embrace. “I love you too.”

 

“I’m here, because that’s where I want to be,” Simon stated. “You are my family, no matter who you are or what you do to me or to others. You’re a part of me.”

 

Simon dropped back onto his knees and comforted her in the only way he knew how. The femboy’s skilled tongue made her forget all her sorrow and worries and she came all over his face, whimpering the slave’s name. 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  


Jonathan took his blood-soaked scrubs off and eagerly stepped into the shower. Usually when he was in the hospital he liked to keep showers quick, but not this time. Now he felt like he never wanted to leave the small shower cabin the the staff bathroom in the hospital. No one wanted anything from him here. There were no professors demanding papers and essays from him. There were no patients expecting miracle cure for their illnesses and most of all, he didn’t have to think about the disappointment he’d seen in his sibling’s eyes that night. He was at peace, even if only for a few short moments. At least he would be able to gather his thoughts. 

 

Jon had spent most of the week at the hospital in attempt to avoid his sibling’s resentful glares and cold silence and considering neither Clary, nor Jace had tried to contact him, he assumed they still blamed him for what had happened to Simon.The message was loud and clear: he was on his own. In their eyes he was equal to Valentine. That was a truth he would have to learn to deal with. 

 

Jon had been too lost in his thoughts to hear the bathroom door open or the approaching steps that followed. He only realized he wasn’t alone when he sensed someone join him in the shower. His eyes widened when he saw who was there with him. 

 

“Clary!” Jon exclaimed in shock when he saw his sister standing in front of him as naked as he was. 

 

“Came to see you,” Clary shrugged as if sneaking into the staff bathroom was nothing. “You haven’t been home in a while.” 

 

“Didn’t think you’d notice,” Jon commented bitterly. 

 

“Well, I did,” Clary said. “We all did. And we want you to come home.”

 

“Could’ve fooled me,” Jonathan said sarcastically. “Do you realize how much trouble we could both be in if someone saw you here?! It’s a miracle no one has walked in.”

 

“Oh, relax,” Clary told him, rolling her eyes. “Everyone’s busy with the car accident that happened on the highway.” 

 

“I should be out there too!” Jon stated in exasperation. “Not showering with my sister...How did you even get in here?” he demanded. “Did they just let you in at the door.” 

 

“No, I came to see Mr. Starkweather,” Clary informed, stepping closer to her brother. “He broke his collarbone and he has to stay here for a few days. And I came to see you too,” she told Jon, looking up at him with lustful eyes. “I miss you.”

 

“Wait, Mr. Starkweather?” Jon realized after a moment. “The gym teacher?”

 

“Yeah,” Clary confirmed with a shrug. “And what about it?” 

 

“Clary…” Jon sighed, clenching his fists in an attempt not to explode. “What on earth are you doing?! Do you want the Medina story to repeat itself?”

 

“NO!” Clary replied, almost offended by the question. “Of course not! I just wanted to make sure Mr. Starkweather was okay, that’s it!” she insisted, even though Jon was inclined not to believe her.

 

“Fine,” Jon easily gave up, wanting to end the discussion. “You need to leave already.”

 

“Not until you’ve forgiven me,” Clary insisted, crossing her arms over her chest and Jon knew in a contest of who’s more stubborn, he would lose. 

 

“I forgive you,” he told her at last. “Now, please leave!”

 

“I don’t believe you,” Clary stated, still staring up at her brother with the same fiery gaze of hers that reminded Jon how much of their father’s daughter she was. 

 

Before Jon could insist that he was telling the truth, Clary got on her tiptoes and kissed him to shut him up. 

 

“Jon…” she whispered, brushing their lips together slightly. “Don’t you know how much I love you?” she asked him, still on her tiptoes. “Don’t you know I can’t live without you?” 

 

“I know that,” Jon assured, but he still looked away. “I know it.” 

 

“Well then, if you know it, why won’t you look at me then?” Clary demanded. “Why won’t you tell me what’s been bothering you for so long? Why are you acting like an outsider in your own family?!” 

 

“You guys cut me off without bothering to listen to my side of the story!” Jon shot back and Clary had nothing to say to that.”

 

“It’s true…” she admitted instead. “We were angry, yeah, we weren’t thinking, but that doesn’t mean we stopped loving you,” she stated. “You know that, right?” 

 

Jon stared at her silently, but his eyes, full of doubt and despair told Clary everything she needed to know. She remembered her brother looking at her only when their Mother had died.  

 

“I forgive you,” Jon told his sister, pressing their bodies close so he could feel her warmth. She was so much tinier than him, so fragile-looking, but her knew better. 

 

Jon trailed his hand down the curve of her waist before easily picking her up. If it wasn’t for Valentine’s pick perversions, he would have never looked at her as anything else but a sister, but it was already too late now. 

 

When Clary dropped on her knees and wrapped her mouth around him, Jon had no choice but to succumb to her gentle touches.

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The horrible dinner changed very little in the Morgenstern household. Valentine showed no signs of remorse and made no false promises that he would never do it again. Jace, Clary and Jonathan were forced into obedient silence, because they knew what would happen if they spoke up. Simon returned to his duties as the family sex toy and maid as if nothing had happened. 

 

If anything, he seemed even more eager to please his Masters now than he had been before. But still, it was obvious he had learned his lesson. He spoke only when spoken to, bowed to his Masters and obeyed every single order with a smile.

 

But Jace could see right through the femboy’s facade. Simon was miserable. Before there had been at least some hope in his eyes that his fate might change someday, but now there was nothing. Whatever he did, he did it out of fear and obligation and not because he really wanted to. Whether he was making dinner or sucking his Master’s cock, his movements were robotic, tired and with no love in them. 

  
  


Jace, as much as he wanted to, couldn’t ignore the quiet misery that the femboy was exuding with his whole being. Maybe it would have been easier if Jace was a sadist, but he unfortunately wasn’t. He couldn’t stand to watch the dead look in Simon’s eyes and wonder if he was fucking a corpse or not. Clary had already told her brother about their Father’s plan to get Simon pregnant, but as much as the idea excited Jace, he knew he wouldn’t bring a child into this word unless the mother wanted it too. 

 

“Come to my room after dinner,” Jace ordered as the femboy while Simon was giving him a blowjob in the living room. 

 

Simon nodded and if he could have smiled, he would.

  
  
  
  


While Jace waited for Simon in his room after dinner, he decided to check up on Alec since they hadn’t had much chance to see each other lately. Sure, their relationship was progressing slowly, but Alec still had walls built around himself and it didn’t seem like he would destroy them soon. He already saw Jace as a friend, that was obvious, but whenever they spoke, Jace could feel Alec was telling him only half-truths, meaning there was always something he kept hidden. Not necessarily secrets (since Jace was already pretty much sure Alec was gay) but more like a part of himself he didn’t want anyone to see. He was probably afraid that if he revealed all of himself to the world he would judged, so he presented only the face everyone wanted to see. Jace could tell, however, that behind the mask of a diligent student, loving son and devout Catholic was hidden a troubled soul and he couldn’t wait to unravel it.

  
  


Lost in chatting with Alec, Jace hadn’t even realized how two hours had passed by. Alec had kept promising that he was replying for the last time and yet he responded to each funny text, meme and photo Jace sent until it was really time for him to go.

 

**I really, really need to go now** , Alec texted.  **My Mom would kill me if I’m not asleep by the time she has left for the hospital.**

 

_ So wait for her to leave and then text me back,  _ Jace suggested.  _ It’s not that hard to pretend being asleep. _

 

**Can’t do that :(** Alec replied. 

 

Jace huffed. Alec was so cute. He loved his mother so much he couldn’t even lie to her. Jace didn’t allow himself to wonder what that must be like. 

 

_ Good night then :)  _ he texted instead. 

 

**Good night,** Alec replied simply. 

 

Before going to the shower Jace decided to read all the messages he and Alec had exchanged tonight and that brought a warm smile on his face. 

 

“Come in,” Jace allowed when he heard a knock on the door, keeping his eyes on the phone screen still. From the corner of his eye he saw Simon entering.

 

He only looked up when he read the last message. He had been preparing himself to scold Simon for being so late, but when he laid eyes on the femboy, he was left speechless. 

 

As soon as he laid eyes on Simon, Jace felt all his blood heading down and he forgot everything else that had been occupying his mind instantly. He moved on instinct, quickly approached the femboy, who was patiently waiting for his Master’s orders. 

 

Instead of his usual attire of loose t-shirts and leggings, Simon was now wearing a gorgeous white lingerie set, combined with a pair of frilly fishnet stockings and pearl earrings that Jace knew had once belonged to Jocelyn. The whole look gave the illusion of innocence,  _ virginity  _ maybe, but Jace knew better. There was very little makeup on Simon’s face, but Jace’s eyes were mesmerized by the femboy’s plump, slightly parted lips that were coated in lip gloss. 

  
  


Jace’s patience was wearing thin as he carefully stepped close to Simon and smelled his intoxicating perfume. 

 

“What’s all this for?” Jace asked in awe. 

 

“I knew you wouldn’t remember,” Simon chuckled and Jace couldn’t tell if the femboy was amused or bitter. 

 

“Remember what?” the Master wondered. 

 

“Three years ago on this exact date I was officially adopted into the Morgenstern family,” Simon reminded, blushing. 

 

“Oh, shit!” Jace exclaimed, embarrassed that he hadn’t remembered it. “Has it really been that long?” 

 

“Mhm,” Simon confirmed with a nod. “Only three years, but I feel like I’ve been yours for centuries.” 

 

Jace grinned, caressing Simon’s cheek. “Is that why you got all dolled up?” 

 

Simon nodded. “Mistress Clary helped me get all ready for you. Do you like it?” 

 

Desire took over and Jace answered with a kiss instead of with words. 

 

“Tell me how to please you, Master,” Simon whispered after they pulled away. 

 

“Let me look at you,” Jace ordered, breathless and hard already only from looking. “All of you.”

 

Simon did a twirl, revealing that he was fact wearing a thong, but not just any thong, oh, no. While Simon’s cheeks were pretty much on full display, his hole was covered by a lacy string, decorated with two white bows. 

 

That was the last straw for Jace. He threw Simon on the bed and proceeded to take the femboy like the femboy from behind like the animal he was. 

  
  
  
  


Simon’s existence was a miracle, there was no denying that fact. Jace didn’t need a degree in biology and chemistry and biology to know that. All he needed to do was look at the femboy and he would realize once again how special he was. By any law of science and even God, Simon shouldn’t even be breathing right now, but here he was, flushed and panting, and spread out for his Master.

 

As far as Jace was concerned, Simon was neither a man, nor a woman. He was just Simon– a sweet, sexy mix of the two. Simon was full of contradictions. He dressed and acted like a woman, but still insisted on being referred to with male pronouns. He was incredibly naive, but he was a whore too. 

 

“You like that?” Jace taunted, sliding his cock along the crease of Simon’s ass without actually going in. 

 

“Y-Yes, Master,” Simon replied, staring at Jace over his shoulder. He was a mess already and they hadn’t even started yet. His carefully brushed hair was ruined, his cheeks were red and his soiled panties were hanging around he had to hold his panties sideways since Jace refused to allow him to take them off. 

 

Jace spat on Simon’s hole before using saliva all over it. Simon hadn’t been kidding, Clary had prepared him for this as he was drenched in lube at both ends, but Jace felt teasing Simon for a little longer. 

 

He grabbed the femboy by the armed and flipped him over onto his back without a warning. 

 

“That’s better,” Jace declared, quickly getting on top of Simon so that they were only inches apart. “Wanted to see your face.” 

 

“I want that too,” Simon said, his lips parted slightly as he stared up at his Master.

 

Jace was like a ravenous beast, hungry and selfish, craving more the more the more he got. There was no stopping him once he’d gotten his hands on Simon and all the femboy could do was moan in pleasure as his Master ravished him. 

 

The surgeries had transformed Simon’s body so much that nowadays he looked nothing like the scrawny nerd who had entered the Morgenstern house three years ago. His sharp edges were now soft curves, there was not even a trace of the usual stubble that appeared on teenage boy’ faces at this age and his voice was much higher than it had been before his transition. 

 

Jace couldn’t get enough of him. Maybe it was the novelty of fucking someone like Simon or maybe he was just a horny bastard, but Jace needed to get his fix of the drug called Simon, otherwise he considered it a bad day. 

 

Jace removed Simon’s top carefully before nuzzling into the femboy’s cleavage. Simon’s tits were tastefully made, not to the point where he looked like a pornstar, but enough to complete his female physique. Stil, they would have to cover them when (or rather if) Simon went back to school. 

 

After he had left multiple bite marks all over Simon’s tits, Jace kissed his way down the femboy’s torso, stopping only when he reached the area above the slave’s pussy. The femboy’s skin was velvet-soft under his Master’s lips, yet another change Jace had welcomed gladly. 

“Look at me!” he ordered, wanting Simon’s eyes on him now more than ever. The mix of Simon’s natural scent, along with that of the strawberry lube was intoxicating, and it drave Jace to near madness. One good look at the femboy’s cunt from up close and he was alreadforehead. y salivating. Jace didn’t need a degree in biology and chemistry to know that was one perfect pussy. It was pink and hairless and wet, all for Jace and it only got better when he finally got to taste it. Simon kept his eyes on Jace the whole time while his Master ate him out and his moans echoed through the house, making Valentine and Clary jealous. 

 

The rest of the night passed in what seemed like a single moment. They switched several positions and got each other off in every way imaginable before exhaustion got to them. Neither of them held anything back. Jace made all his fantasies come true, sometimes secretly imagining it was Alec he was doing it all to, while Simon screamed his wishes to be impregnated for the whole house to hear. 

 

At last they ended up tuckered out in each other’s embrace. we

 

“Aren’t you gonna ask me why I didn’t come home on time?” Simon wondered, resting his head on his Master’s shoulder and trying not to fall asleep. “Everyone else did.” 

 

“Nope,” Jace shook his head. “I know you had no other choice and I know you’re loyal to me.”

 

“Thanks,” Simon smiled, intertwining their hands on top of the covers. 

 

Jace smiled back and kissed the femboy’s forehead. “I feel really bad I didn’t get you anything,” he admitted. “Is there anything you want?” 

 

“No,” Simon shook his head as he nuzzled into his Master’s chest. “I’ve got everything I want here.” 

 

“So you’re happy?” Jace concluded. 

 

Simon nodded, smiling. “More than I’ve ever been.” 

 

“You don’t look happy,” Jace informed him. 

 

“Look, Master…” Simon sighed, staring down at their hands. “I said this to Mistress Clary too:  _ you  _ are my happiness. You, Master Jonathan, Master Valentine and my Mistress are my life. I’m proud to be your femboy and I love everything we do together. I’m ready to take anything you give me, because we’re a family.” 

 

“God, Simon…” Jace breathed out, staring at the femboy in awe. He knew well enough to be able to tell he wasn’t lying. Which meant Simon really didn’t mind being beaten, being forced to pleasure the whole family and being treated like a slave. That was so fucked up, but so, so wonderful at the same time. They really couldn’t have chosen anyone more perfect to be their slave. 

 

“So you meant what you said?” Jace asked, placing a hand on Simon’s belly that was now covered by the blanket “About wanting to have our children?” 

 

“Nothing would make me happier than being the mother of your child,” Simon admitted in a whisper. “I know how much you want to have someone you’re related to by your side and I can’t wait to give you that.” 

 

“Simon, this isn’t about me,” Jace insisted. “This is about all of us. Starting a new family is not an easy thing, especially not in our situation.” 

 

“I know,” Simon assured, nodding. “But I still want this. I want your children and Master Valentine’s and Master Jon’s. I want us to be a big family!” he said, grinning.

 

“Well, if you’re sure,” Jace sighed, shaking his head. He wasn’t too happy about this idea if he was being honest. It was hot when they were just doing it to rle each other up, but the prospect of actually starting a family at this age wasn’t too tempting. 

 

“I am,” Simon insisted. “I can’t wait until Master Valentine and Master Jon figure out a way to get me pregnant so we can start trying,” he revealed. “I’ll give birth to your child first and then to Master Valentine’s and then to Master Jon’s. I read that there’s a good chance of having children subsequently if you start trying right after giving birth. Of course, we’ll have to find ourselves a place to live permanently since we can’t keep moving with so many small children–”

 

“Wow, you’ve thought about this a lot,” Jace realized, interrupting the femboy.

 

“Mhm,” Simon confirmed and Jace had to kiss him in order to stop him from babbling any further. 

  
  
  
  


It was around four in the morning when Jace helped Simon climb the ladder that led to the roof. This was the only thing Simon had wanted as a gift for their anniversary–to spend some time outside. It was risky, it was very risky, but Jace hadn’t been able to refuse. 

 

“How is it?” he asked, handing Simon the opened bottle of champagne. Jace sat behind the femboy on the little blanket they’d brought out and wrapped his arms around the slave’s waist. 

 

“Perfect,” Simon replied, grinning at his Master. “It’s perfect.” 

 

Jace smiled in return. “Happy anniversary,” he whispered before kissing Simon once more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The news of Aline Penhallow’s upcoming wedding swept through Idris like a hurricane and left everyone in town either speechless or with a lot to say about it. Panic ensued as if the world would end when everyone in town got their wedding invitations. The town council (of which Valentine had become a member somehow) had even been called to discuss the situation. Apparently even Mayor Penhallow’s capabilities had been called into question over her daughter’s sexuality and upcoming matrimony.

Jace had never before witnessed such an uproar over the marriage between two women. All he knew about Aline was that she was the Mayor’s daughter and one of the few people to leave Idris and not come back. If she had sent a wedding invitation for her wedding to another woman to her homophobic mother that meant she was either very brave or very petty. Those were both qualities Jace respected greatly. 

“What are they trying to do?” he asked Valentine at dinner after the scientist returned from the third town council meeting that had been held this week. 

“Protect the youth from these perversions, of course,” Valentine chuckled before taking a bite of his steak.

Clary snorted. “They’re a little too late,” she stated. “Everyone in school already knows about it. Aline knew what she was doing when she sent those invites.” 

Jace laughed, genuinely amused. “Now that’s my type of a girl.” 

“Too bad she wouldn’t be impressed by your natural charm then,” Clary joked, smirking. 

“I don’t get it, though,” Jace admitted. “Mayor Penhallow is an attorney, an educated woman and the other members of the council are people with college degrees too,” he knew Alec’s father, who was an architect was on the council too. “So it’s not like they’re a bunch of illiterate rednecks that can be manipulated with religion. How then did they become such fanatics?”  

“You’ll be surprised how ignorant smart people can be,” Jon commented dryly. 

“Education is merely the knowledge one has received on a certain topic,” Valentine pointed out. “It doesn’t make anyone immune to being bigoted or wrong,” he added. “And you have to remember these people have been indoctrinated pretty much since birth, so they see the world through the prism of their religion.”

Jace couldn’t help but realize how true that was even for Valentine himself. 

“So what are they planning exactly?” Jon wondered as he took a bite of the delicious roast Simon had made for them tonight.

“Robert Lightwood suggested that we make Sunday school mandatory for all students from first grade to seniors,” Valentine replied after taking a sip of his wine. “And he plans to fund this idea by taking money from all the sports teams in town. Even his own son’s basketball team.”

“WHAT?!!” Jace exclaimed in outrage. This couldn’t be happening. He didn’t think he would last five minutes in religion class. “That can’t happen!!” 

“You’ve gotta do something, Daddy!” Clary urged. Simon, who was kneeling at her side nuzzled close to his Mistress, trying to help her relax.

“Don’t worry, Clarissa,” Valentine ordered. “I’ll make my move when I’m ready.”

Clary nodded, trusting her Father to take care of this just as he had done with every problem their family had encountered. 

They continued eating in silence, each one of them buried in their own thoughts.

“Wait a moment,” Jon told his family once they all finished eating the chocolate pudding Simon had made for desert. “There’s something I want us to discuss.” This was one of the few nights when Jon had enough time for dinner with his family, so he saw no point in postponing the discussion. 

“What is it?” Clary wondered, growing slightly worried. 

“Simon’s monthly check up,” Jon replied. “It’s coming up this week.” 

“We’ll talk about this later, Jonathan,” Valentine dismissed easily. “That’s hardly a topic your siblings would want to hear about. And at the dinner table at that.” 

“No, I want to know,” Clary stated. “What is it? Is something wrong with him?”

“On the contrary,” Jon assured. “He’s doing pretty well by any standards,” he revealed. “I just want to get a clear picture of how his body is adjusting to all the changes he’s going through.”

Under the table, Simon nuzzled his Master’s cock through his jeans and Jace saw him smiling when they praised him for how well he was doing.  

“What are you planning then?” Jace questioned his brother. 

“A full body examination,” Jonathan answered. “From head to vagina.” 

“That’s certainly a good idea,” Valentine stated, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t know how you plan on executing it given the limited equipment we have here.” 

“That’s where all of you come in,” Jon told his Father. “I’m going to need help from all of you in order to sneak Simon into the hospital.” he revealed before telling them his whole plan. 

  
  
  
  
  


It came as no surprise to Jace that Alec’s father of all people had ended up being the voice of ignorance on this issue after all. It made sense, really. Alec’s insecurities and fear when it came to anything queer-related couldn’t have come out of nowhere. They were probably instilled in him by the one person who was supposed to make him feel the safest and love him no matter what. On the outside the Lightwoods were the perfect Christian family–kind, god-fearing, wholesome.  _ Vanilla,  _ Jace would call it, but as someone who was all too familiar with how much looks could lie, he knew better. Jace could only imagine what kind of bullshit Robert Lightwood was spewing in the comfort of his own home for his kids to hear. Though, to be fair, Alec’s little sister, Izzy didn’t seem affected by any of it, if there was any truth to the rumours about her. 

“I’m thinking about asking Lydia on a date,” Alec told Jace as the two of them walked home together after school. Jace had left his car at home so he could have an excuse to spend more time with Alec. “Can you give me any advice?” 

Jace raised an eyebrow. “Lydia?” he repeated with suspicion. “I thought you guys hated each other.”

Lydia and Alec were known as something like rivals in the school. They were the two students with the highest GPAs and were in constant competition for grades and achievements. Currently Lydia was winning. 

“That’s just what everyone wants to believe about us,” Alec stated, shaking his head. “I actually find her really nice.” 

“You didn’t seem to think that when her science project beat yours two weeks ago,” Jace reminded. “Where did this sudden interest of Lydia come from?”

“You’re the one who’s been trying to open me up to the rest of the world so why are you complaining?” Alec wondered. 

“That’s true, but this sudden interest in Lydia kinda caught me off guard,” Jace admitted. 

“What’s so weird about it?” Alec asked. “We share the same interests, the same values, the same goals even, and our families have known each other for decades,” he counted. “It only makes sense we would be drawn to each other.”

_ Not a single mention of love,  _ Jace noted in his head, though to be fair that was a bit hypocritical since Jace himself had never been interested in love that didn’t involve his family. “I’ll give you all the advice you need when we go bowling this Saturday,” he promised with a smile. 

“I think we should postpone it for now,” Alec said nervously, avoiding his friend’s face. 

“What?” Jace asked, immediately alarmed. “I thought you were free this Saturday!” 

“I am, but...with everything that’s been going on lately, I just don’t this my Dad would let me go out so late,” Alec explained. “Another time, okay?”

_ Your Dad is barely home,  _ Jace thought to himself. “Why wouldn’t he?” he asked instead, without attempting to hide the annoyance in his voice. 

“Things have been really difficult for him at work and with his added duties in the Town Council,” Alec revealed, sounding almost guilty that he was sharing his family’s hardships with an outsider. “I just don’t want to give him another reason to worry.” 

“I see…” Jace drawled on. “I suppose I should at least be grateful this has nothing to do with the whole Aline Penhallow situation.” he said with clear irony. 

The silence that followed and subtle worry in Alec’s voice were everything Jace needed to come to a conclusion. Robert Lightwood probably didn’t want his son to be seen too often with another guy in fear of rumours about them starting, but the fact that Alec was still here, still choosing to spend time with Jace, despite his father’s warnings was all that mattered as far as Jace was concerned. 

“What’s the deal with Aline’s wedding anyway?” Jace wondered instead of trying to pressure Alec into giving him more details. “Why did everyone get so worked up about it?” 

“It’s a long story,” Alec said simply. 

“I’ve got time,” Jace shrugged. “I just don’t wanna be in the dark about it, that’s all,” he claimed. ”But if you don’t feel like sharing, that’s okay too.” 

“Aline and I have known each other pretty much since birth,” Alec revealed, all too eager to share something he’d clearly been keeping to himself for so long. “At one point we were each other’s only friend, but after middle school our paths separated,” he recalled with a hint of bitter sadness in his voice. “Aline was a gymnast, so she was constantly at practice or at camps where the temptation is understandably bigger and that’s how she strayed away from God.”

Jace couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did Alec really think Aline had become a lesbian just because she’d been surrounded by girls for most of her teenage years? Though that would explain the seemingly insane measures Robert Lightwood had proposed at the Town Council. 

“Is that what Father Morgan thinks?” Jace asked, knowing very well these ignorant ideas could have been planted in Alec’s head only by a religious fanatic. 

Alec’s silence was all the answer Jace needed. “And what do you think?” he wondered. 

“I think...I think whatever sin Aline might have committed, her Mother should have helped her instead of pushing her away,” Alec admitted and Jace was glad both to hear Alec didn’t think Aline deserved to burn in hell and that he was sharing his thoughts so freely with him. “No one is beyond forgiveness in God’s eyes, so why should they be in ours?” 

“Do you really believe that?” Jace questioned as his own feelings on the matter were quite the opposite. “That anyone, even the most evil sinner can be forgiven and find peace at the end?” 

“If they turn to God again, of course,” Alec replied. “What do you think?” 

“I don’t know,” Jace admitted with a heavy sigh. “I don’t really get that whole religion stuff, and besides…”  _ Even if Heaven exists, I would be the last person to end up there. _ He kept that last thought to himself as he didn’t want to open that can of worms. 

“Besides what?” Alec wondered.

“Nothing,” Jace shook his head. “What are the chances anyone from town will attend the wedding?” he asked in order to distract Alec.

“Uh, none,” Alec replied with a laugh. “I’m pretty sure most people wouldn’t even set foot near the venue.”

“Seriously? At least her parents could consider going,” Jace shrugged. “She’s their only daughter, right?” 

“Yeah, but considering how they parted ways, I’d say that’s not very likely,” Alec stated. 

“How did they part ways?” Jace asked and by the look on Alec’s face he could tell that was another long story they would have to leave for later. 

“Look! A rainbow!” Alec exclaimed just when their reached their respective houses. “The Angel Raziel is looking down on us!” 

And indeed when Jace looked up he saw a rainbow in  the sky, even though there was no rain in sight. 

“Hey, before you leave, I uh…” Alec stammered nervously, looking down at his feet. “There’s a game on Saturday, our school against the Hellcats from Alicante, you could come if you wanted to..”

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Jace declared with a smile. “But I gotta know, does being friends with the captain bring any advantages?”

“Only extra punch at the post game celebration,” Alec joked. “But I’m afraid if we lose you’d have to watch me wallow in self-pity and stuff my face with a gallon of sundae at McDonald's.”

“I don’t mind,” Jace shrugged and for once he was genuine. “But I know that won’t happen.”

“You could bring Dad and your siblings too,” Alec told Jace. “I don’t know if your brother’s into basketball, but at least that could be something new for him. I bet it gets boring to be locked at home all day.” 

“Simon can’t leave the house until he’s all healed,” Jace informed, attempting to sound and look as sad as possible. 

They’d told everyone that Simon had some very rare autoimmune disease that made him susceptible to all sorts of illnesses and therefore he had to stay at home until he was deemed cured. In reality Simon needed a long time to recover from his surgeries and now they were wondering how exactly to hide the fact that he was a girl. 

“That’s horrible!” Alec said, shaking his head. “I’ll pray for him.” he promised.

“We’re hoping he’d be able to attend school for his senior year,” Jace lied smoothly. He truth was there was a huge chance Simon would be pregnant by then and that they would be miles away from Idris. But Alec didn’t need to know that. 

The last thought made Jace’s heart ache as if he someone was poking it with a needle and he realized just how painful saying goodbye to Alec would be. If only the idea of parting ways was that difficult to deal with, then actually leaving him behind would be near unbearable. 

In a desperate attempt to savour the remaining moments he had left with Alec, Jace leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. 

“I’ll miss you, Alec,” Jace muttered under his breath, holding onto Alec for a few extra seconds.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to be so  _ soft  _ for someone he had met so so recently. He was supposed to be a ruthless murderer, for fuck’s sake. And yet here was he was, clinging desperately onto someone who may or may not be interested in him. If they wren\t in the middle of the street Jace might have even kissed him even, but thankfully that didn’t happen. 

“Jace, what…?” Alec frowned in confusion, but he hugged back just as fiercely. 

Before he could get his answer, though, Jace walked away.

  
  


“Your boy is doing well,” Valentine commented, leaning in to whisper in Jace’s ear. His hand was subtly resting on his son’s knee and it obvious that being in such a public place had an  _ effect  _ on him. 

Of course it helped knowing that there was so many people no one would be interested in a what a son and a father were doing or talking about. 

“He’s not my boy,” Jace stated, shaking his head. “Not yet anyway.” 

“Really?” Valentine asked. “Because judging by the passionate embrace I saw you two share a few days ago, I had assumed you’ve had a breakthrough.”

“It’s a slow process,” Jace claimed. “He’s not some dumb bimbo I can just smile at to get her panties wet.”

“If not that, what do you intend on doing to him then?” Valentine wondered, sounding intrigued. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Jace promised, clapping as one of Alec’s teammates scored. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft,” Valentine scoffed and Jce could recognize the disappointment in his Father’s voice. 

“I’ll show you who’s soft.” Jace vowed before taking his Father’s hand and leading him to one of the nearest classrooms. 

Their zippers were undone before they even made to the room and they left a trail of clothes behind them, which in retrospect wasn’t the smartest thing to do. 

Valentine slammed Jace against the lockers and kissed him breathless before reaching into his son’s jeans only to find him as hard as Valentine himself stood now. 

“Hm, not so soft after all,” the scientist declared with a smirk. 

“Told ya,” Jace shrugged. “Daddy.” 

Jace knew what that word did to Valentine so he wasn’t surprised at all when the older man attacked is neck as if he was thirsty for his son’s blood. 

“You trying to make me feel like a schoolboy again?” Valentine wondered after leaving a string of bite marks behind on Jace’s neck. 

“That’s what I’m here for, right?” Jace asked jokingly. “To keep you young until you’re like eighty?”

Valentine laughed, shaking his head. This boy would be the end of him. 

  
  


“Can you imagine me giving you head when you’re eighty, though?” Jace asked and Valentine saw a mischievous gleam appear in his eyes. “It would be so hot!” 

Valentine rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t able to fully hide how intrigued he was by this idea. “Shut up!” he ordered, smirking. “And kiss me!” 

Jace did what he was told and they stumbled in the room, kissing. 

It was hard and fast. They had no time for deliberate touches that left them both gasping and begging for more neither were the circumstances appropriate for slow lovemaking. 

Valentine pushed Jace on one of the desks and kneeled between his son’s spread thighs. 

“FUCK!” Jace swore when Valentine’s tongue circled his cock head expertly. “You learned that in Chem class?” he teased. 

Valentine looked up, silently warning his son not to push his luck. 

Instead Jace just closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy his Father’s mouth. Valentine did most of the work, expertly deepthroating Jace and driving his son over the edge in these precious moments they had alone. It wasn’t often that Valentine gave head, but when he did it was spectacular. 

  
  


His mouth was hot and experienced and it always managed to drive Jace insane in a matter of minutes. 

“Daddy!” Jace whimpered, arching his back as Valentine licked his balls. “Daddy! Oh, Daddy!” 

His orgasm happened so suddenly that Jace didn’t even realize what was happening. He let out a moan that echoed through the whole room and come in Valentine’s mouth. 

After swallowing everything his son had given him the scientist stood up and pulled Jace into yet another kiss. This time the kiss was even dirtier, allowing Jace to taste himself on his Father’s tongue. He reached inside Valentine’s pants and took out his cock, trying to get him off as fast as  possible. 

“Faster!” Valentine encouraged as they kept their foreheads pressed together. They were both out of breath and sweaty and the game was probably still going on, but for a moment there neither of them could think about anything else. They both wanted more, but if they allowed themselves to act on their desires, it would only get more complicated from here. 

Valentine came, staring directly into his son’s eyes and Jace felt mesmerised and enchanted by his Father’s gaze. 

They were both so lost in this intense moment that their of them heard the steps approaching in the empty hall and by the time the classroom door opened it was already too late. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jace got back to the court just in time to see Alec score the last three points and win the game.The Idris Lions defeated the Alicante Pantheras with a score of 3:1. When the victory of their team was announced, the crowd erupted into loud cheers and applause, chanting the team’s name. Jace couldn’t help joining them as he felt enormously proud of Alec, even if he hadn't’ been here for the whole game. 

Alec was the MVP of the match so at the post game party everyone wanted to get close to him and congratulate him, even people who avoided him most of the time otherwise. That meant Jace was pushed aside as others were pretending to care for  _ his Alec.  _

  
  


He waited for his turn patiently he watched Alec and his mother speak to Principle Malachi and Coach Starkweather. 

“Wanna go for another round while we wait?” Jace heard Valentine whisper in his ear, finally appearing after he’d stayed behind to take care of their little problem.

“Only if you want to deal with another janitor,” Jace whispered back nervously. “What happened?” Did you take care of it?” 

Valentine nodded. “Don’t worry about it,” he assured. “I made it look like an accident.” 

“Thank fuck,” Jace breathed out. 

A silent pause followed, before Valentine spoke again. “So, what would you do to him?” he asked, wanting to distract his son from his worries and from the annoyance of waiting for Alec for so long. 

  
  


“Cut his hand off and then beat him up with it,” Jace replied, his eyes fixated on the perverted coach rather than Alec. 

Valentine laughed. “That’s definitely a good punishment,” he agreed. “But you know who I was talking about.”

“Forget about Alec,” Jace said, crossing his arms over his chest. “What would you do to  _ her _ ? _ ”  _

Jace couldn’t look away from Maryse Lightwood, whose impressive figure couldn't be hidden even by the ugly nurse uniform she was wearing. 

“Hmm,” Valentine took a moment to consider. “Maybe tie her hands behind back and put her panties in her mouth?” he offered. “Show her what a real man is like.” 

Jace could see it already. Maryse on the bed in their newly finished playroom. Crying on her knees with her hands behind her back while being gagged with her own soiled panties. Oh, what a pretty picture that was.

Once Coach Starkweather and Principle Malachi were gone Jace thought he’d gotten his chance to talk to Alec finally, but alas. Someone, who Jace had never seen before too all Alec’s attention away again.

:”Let’s go,” Jace sighed, defeated. “I’ll just text him later.” 

“Alright,” Valentine agreed easily, eager to return home and finish what they’d started. 

Just when Jace had lost hope, the sound of Alec’s voice calling out his name brought it back to him. 

“Jace, wait!” he heard Alec urge, quickly approaching the Morgensterns, much to Valentine’s annoyance. 

“Alec!” Jsce exclaimed, grinning when he saw his friend approaching him. He got on his tip toes and pulled Alec into their second hug. Alec reeked of sweat and dirty clothes, but Jace couldn’t bring himself to mind. “Congrats, buddy! You were great!” 

“Thanks!” Alec smiled. “It was a team effort, really.” 

“Looks like I won’t have to watch you stuff your face with ice cream, after all,” Jace joked, smirking. 

“Thankfully,” Alec said with a laugh. “Are you guys leaving?” he wondered. “Cause I’d really like to introduce you to someone first.” 

“Sure,” Jace agreed, even though he could tell that was the last thing Valentine wanted to do. 

“Mom!” Alec gestured for Maryse to come to his side and that strange man Alec had been talking to a moment ago, followed her as well. 

Both Jace and Valentine had to put their best fake smiles on and make it seem like they were enjoying this whole thing and like they weren’t thinking about fucking Maryse’s brains out. 

“Dr. Morgenstern, Jace, this is my mother Maryse Lightwood,” Alec introduced politely with a grin on his face. “And that’s our pastor Father Morgan.” 

“It’s nice to finally see our neighbors without a fence between us,” Maryse smiled, shaking Valentine’s hand. 

“Likewise,” Valentine agreed with a nod, using all of his charm to make it seem like the hand Maryse was shaking wasn’t tainted with a mix of semen and blood. 

“I’ve heard so much about you, young man,” Father Morgan told Jace. “Alec’s been praising you so much was starting to wonder if you’re even real and not just one of his imaginary friends,” he joked, making both Alec and Maryse laugh, but Jace could tell Alec was uncomfortable

Father Morgan looked nothing like what Jace had imagined him to be like. Jace had been expecting an old, almost decaying religious leader, dressed in a cassock and a giant ass cross on his neck, but instead, in front of him stood a weirdly normal looking man, who Jace would have never recognized as a pastor. 

Father Morgan was a man in his mid-forties or early fifties at most if his greying beard and bald head were anything to go by. He was tall and well-kept with very few wrinkles on his face and a muscular body that made it obvious he spent a long time in the gym. With his plaid shirt and his old pair of jeans he could have easily been mistaken for a parent, who had had come to support his child. 

As soon as Jace and Valentine saw him and heard him speak, it all made sense. That was the reason this man had the whole town wrapped around his finger. He was so normal-looking and relatable as some said that people probably felt like they were speaking to a friend instead of with a religious leader. In him Alec probably saw the father figure Robert had never managed to be. 

“Oh, I’m real,” Jace assured. “Don’t worry, I’m not a pigment of your imagination.”  _ And from now on I’ll be your worst nightmare.  _ He didn’t add. 

Jace knew better than to believe Father Morgan’s charming smile and kind words. He could recognize the pastor for the fraud he was just because he was a fraud too. They were bastards of the same breed, only with different agendas. 

“Then I do have to wonder why I’ve never seen you in church,” the pastor said in a passive aggressive tone. 

“We’re not very religious,” Valentine informed before Jace could respond. “Not ever since my wife died.” 

“Oh…” Maryse breathed out, no doubt feeling sympathy for the poor widower and his sweet orphaned children. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Valentine assured. “I suppose if your husband’s plan succeeds Jace will have no other choice but to attend church anyway,” he said with a fake enthusiastic smile. 

“I hope you're right,” Maryse sighed. “Nowadays there’s so much debauchery and temptation coming from everywhere that we need at least one place where our children would be safe.”

“I completely agree,” Valentine lied shamelessly. “Sin and promiscuity are everywhere. One could be sleeping next to a sinner for twenty years and not know it.” 

“Yes,” Maryse agreed. “Praise the Lord, at least Father Morgan is here to lead us through God’s righteous path.” 

“Mayse, you’re too kind,” the pastor said, trying to play it humble, but Jace could see he liked being praised. “You know I’m only trying to finish what Father Zachariah started. How is he, by the way?”

“He’s...holding up,” Maryse replied with a sigh. “His body is strong, but his mind has left him a long time ago.” 

“Who’s Father Zachariah?” Jace wondered. 

“He’s the pastor who worked in our church before Father Morgan,” Alec revealed. “But now he has Alzheimer's so he’s pretty much bed bound at the hospital.” 

“That’s terrible!” Jace exclaimed. “Doesn’t he have someone to take care of him?”

“He has some distant relatives in Los Angeles as well as in China and some of his best friend’s family members come to see him sometimes too,” Father Morgan replied. “But the only one who visits him regularly is Alec.” 

“I just don’t want him to be lonely,” Alec shrugged when Jace looked at him for an answer. “I read to him and bring him homemade meals, so he wouldn’t be all on his own. It’s not all sad either,” he assured. “We talk most of the time, but he thinks I’m his best friend, Will.”

Jace felt something he could only describe as warmth spread through his entire body. God Alec was such an angel. “That’s so nice of you, Alec!” he told him. 

Alec smiled, blushing. “No big deal,” he claimed. “Hey, you could come with me if you want!” he offered. 

Jace took a moment to think about it before responding. “You know what, I would love to!” he agreed, mostly because that was one more opportunity to spend time with Alec.

“That’s wonderful!” Maryse stated, beaming. “I’ll be waiting for you boys at the hospital!” he said, grinning. “And Jace, I’m sure Father Zachariah would be very happy to meet you.” 

“Thank you, Ma’am!” 

  
  


They all went to grab a cup of punch from the table with treats and Jace was sure he was one step closer to getting into Alec’s pants. 

Jace watched with amusement as Valentine tried to escape from the crowd of lonely mothers, desperate for a hot man’s attention. Yes, coming to this game had been a good idea after all. 

At the end of the night Jace was so exhausted that there was nothing else on his mind except for sleep, but the surprise waiting for him at home would keep him awake for many nights to come. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Valentine found his son on the front porch with a book in his hands, seemingly unbothered by the heavy rain around him. 

“What happened?!” Jace demanded as soon as he saw his father. “Did you learn anything?”

“There haven’t been any reports for missing people in the last month,” Valentine informed, taking a seat across from his son. “It seems no one has noticed that Jordan Kyle is missing..” 

“We live in a small town where almost nothing happens!” Jace reminded, glaring at his father.. “Someone is bound to notice sooner or later. And noticing means asking questions!” 

“Why are you so worried about this?!” Valentine wondered. “Would have been happier if I had just killed him?”

“Yes!” Jace replied a little too loudly. “I just don’t understand why you decided to show this guy mercy and most importantly, keep him in our basement.”

“Who said keeping him alive was mercy?” Valentine snorted, leaning back into his chair. “You’ll find my reasons when the right time comes,” he promised cryptically.

Jace glared. “I’m getting real tired of you keeping things from us all the time.”

“Enough about the prisoner,” Valentine dismissed. “Do you want to know what I found about Robert Lightwood or not?” he asked and took out a yellow folder out of briefcase as if to tempt his son with it.

“Of course I do,” Jace replied. 

He opened the folder Valentine gave him only to find a photo of Aline Penhallow inside. 

Jace frowned. “What does Aline have to do with anything?” he asked when he realized he was holding her medical record. 

“Keep reading,” Valentine encouraged. “It’ll all make sense in a moment.”

Jace nodded and did as he was told. 

Valentine wasn’t kidding around. He’d gathered all the information available on Aline. There were even reports from when Aline had broken her arm at the age of five. Then again, Jace knew he couldn’t expect anything less from Valentine.

Jace realized exactly why his Father had gone through the trouble of finding Aline’s medical record when he read two little word.

“Conversion therapy?!” he said out loud, enraged and looking at his Father for conformation. 

According to this at the age of seventeen Aline had been sent to unlicensed “therapist” in order to “cure” her homosexuality.  

“Indeed,” Valentine confirmed with a nod and a strangely pleased smirk. “This is from the clinic where she attends therapy three times a week,” he informed. “I actually got her record from the clinic where she attends therapy three times a week,” he revealed. “It’s real therapy this time, so don’t worry.”

“Isn’t it illegal to read all of this, though?” Jace wondered. 

Valentine snorted. “Has that ever stopped us?”

“Fair point,” Jace agreed with a smirk. “So Mayor Penhallow sent her daughter to conversion therapy, huh?” 

“Yes,” Valentine confirmed. “And I bet you can guess who have her that idea.” 

“Father Morgan?” Jace breathed out in terror. He could only hope Father Morgan didn’t know Alec was gay also. 

“Correct,” Valentine nodded. “With a little help from none other than Robert Lightwood.” 

“WHAT?!” Jace exclaimed in shock. “But..how? How could he do this?!”

“Slow down, son,” Valentine advised. “That’s not even the best part.” 

Jace let out a long exhale. “You’re telling me there’s more?”

Inside the folder he also found a couple dozen receipts, a home ownership certificate, belonging to someone named Michael Wayland as well as a bunch of photos of Robert Lightwood and a strange man in what could only be described as intimate situations. 

Jace’s jaw dropped as he looked through the photos of this man and Robert kissing, holding hands and having dinner. 

“The fuck?” Jace could only manage to murmur. “Is isn’t in Idris, is it?” 

“No, in Vermont,” Valentine replied, shaking his head. “I saw these two chatting at the Town Council meeting and when two days later Rober disappeared off to a business trip, I had my detective guy follow him,” he revealed. “Turns out my gaydar is still intact.” 

“Robert...is...gay…” Jace breathed out, barely processing what he had just learned. 

“Bisexual, at least,” Valentine corrected. “And still in love with his high school sweetheart,” he smirked. 

“I...how…” he asked, still looking at the photos of that seemed to be one very happy couple. 

“Well, you know, when a man loves another man, they first hide it from themselves and from one another, they marry their beards, have a couple of kids with them, then they start an affair, buy a love shack in Vermont and live happily ever after.”

“Excuse me for a moment,” Jace said before going to the kitchn to fetch a bottle of wine.

“Slow down,” Valentine laughed as he watched Jace take a swing right from the bottle. “If someone sees you drinking, they’ll call the CPS.” 

“What are we gonna do?” Jace asked, because he was honestly lost.

“I don’t know, son,” Valentine shrugged. “You asked for this information and deciding what to do with it is your responsibility.”

“So you’re just gonna drop the bomb and leave me to deal with the consequences?” 

“What consequences?” Valentine asked him. “This folder is only as dangerous as you allow it to be,” he said, sounding wise. “You can run up to Alec right now and tell him he’s been living in a lie his entire life or you can let him live in the same lie until it all comes out one day.And believe me, it will The call is yours.” 

Valentine walked away, leaving Jace more confused than ever before. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


When Jordan woke up there was only darkness around him. His whole body was in pain and since he couldn’t see anything he could only guess he was in chains, based on the heaviness around his wrists and the sound he made when he tried to move his arms. He could tell he wasn’t wearing his usual janitor uniform anymore. He had the feeling that he was in huge trouble. 

He tried to figure out how he might have gotten here, but there was nothing. The last thing he remembered was getting into a fight with a man after seeing him fuck a student in one of the classrooms.

“HELP!” Jordan yelled, though realistically there was very little chance someone would hear him. “HELP ME! HELP!” 

All of a sudden he heard a door open and steps followed. Someone turned the lights on and Jordan realized he was in what seemed to someone’s basement. 

He looked ahead and saw the same man from the school standing in front of him. 

“Hello, Jordan!” the man greeted with a smirk and a gun in his hand. “How would you like to be immortal?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed and you aren't too upset. I'd love to hear your thoughts, comments and criticism. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. It's the first time I write something like this. so I'm definitely curious to hear other people's opinions. I accept constructive criticism, but hate messages will be deleted. so don't even bother.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a good day/night!


End file.
